Umbroso Estrella
by Senashenta
Summary: The Starlights promised to return and visit their friends on Earth. But when they do, they find the Earth they left has changed in a dramatic way... and not at all for the better, as death awaits them at every corner.
1. Shooting Stars To Earth! Three Lights Re...

Okay, so I just got a Fansubbed set of the Sailor Moon Stars season and (after sitting for 12 & 1/2 hours straight and watching the whole dang season ^.^;;) I've become VERY pro Usagi/Seiya. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against Mamoru- I dunno', I just really like Usagi and Seiya together. Same with Minako and Yaten, and Ami and Taiki....ah, but anyway. So here's my latest Sailor Moon fanfic, and (big surprise? Nah!) it pairs Usagi with Seiya. Hurray! 

Hee, hee....the chapter titles are s'posed to echo the way the Japanese episodes are titled; long and stating the obvious. It's going to be harder to name each chapter than I think, though....*shrug*....I'm gonna' try anyway! 

Oh, the title? It's two words from my Spanish/English dictionary; 'Umbroso' which means 'Shadowy', and 'Estrella' which means 'Star'....it kind of pertains to the story, but not in a really concrete way. I guess I just liked the way it sounded. ^_^ 

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, k? I just use the characters for my amusement and the (hopeful) amusement of others!   
  


~Umbroso Estrella~

~Shooting Stars To Earth! Three Lights Return!~

  
  


It had been a long time. 

A very long time. 

Well....no, not so long actually. Only a year, if he was honest with himself. For the others it wasn't that long. But to him....to him, it seemed like forever. Yes, he was happy to be home with his brothers....with his Princess....to be rebuilding the planet they had lost.... 

But.... 

Usagi. 

Seiya sighed and looked toward the shining planet they were approaching. He- or rather, SHE, as she and the others were in their senshi forms for the purposes of traveling the distance from their home planet to Earth- wasn't sure how she felt about returning to the place they, or at least SHE, had come to know and love....to the CITY she had come to love....to the person she- not as Sailor Star Fighter, but as the young and distinctly MALE heartthrob, Kou Seiya- had come to FALL in love with.... 

Glancing to the side at her comrades, Sailor Star Healer and Sailor Star Maker, she couldn't help but marvel at the indifferent way they were handing their return to Earth. But then, Healer and Maker hadn't fallen in love with residents of the blue planet. 

Or did they? The thought struck her, as it had many times in the past. My love for Odango aside, there were times I was fairly sure about them and the Inner Senshi....Aino Minako and Mizuno Ami. They may not have been obvious about it, but I could see.... 

She hadn't mentioned it, though; she was afraid of Yaten's wrath....and rightfully so.... 

"Fighter-" 

"Hm? What?" 

"You remember," Maker said to hem, putting emphasis on the words; "that Tsukino Usagi is off limits...." 

Fighter scowled, "shimatta, Maker! What's that supposed to mean?" 

"Don't be an ass." Healer said with her usual lack of manners, "Tsukino-san is the future Queen of Crystal Tokyo. She has a destiny and YOU aren't a part of it." She raised a silver eyebrow, emerald eyes glinting. "So don't go declaring your undying love for her or something stupid like that!" 

Sailor Star Fighter....Kou Seiya....glared at her partners with all the loathing she could dredge up, which wasn't all that much. 

They're right, damn it.... 

"Fighter? Are you listening?" Maker asked, looking at her intently. 

"Yeah, yeah," Fighter snapped, "no declarations of affection. Fine." 

"Good." The brunette senshi nodded, "because we're almost there-" 

"About time." Healer snorted in contempt. 

....neither of them showed it, but Fighter could tell they were looking forward to the visit with their old friends.... 

Unfortunately, Princess Kakyuu had been unable to make the trip; she had pleaded being busy with rebuilding their planet and the lives of it's remaining inhabitants. The Starlights had immediately mentally canceled their plans, as their job was to stay at Kakyuu's side and protect her....but their kindhearted Princess had waved off their concern and insisted that they go anyway. And she had sent them with a message; "tell them 'thank you'." She had said with a smile, "and tell them I send all my love." 

So they carried her message with them.... 

"I can't believe Kakyuu-hime let us go," Maker said thoughtfully as they approached their landing destination; one of the balconies near the top of Tokyo Tower. "I thought she would have wanted us to stay with her. Especially after all we went through to reunite with her in the first place." 

"Hn." Healer made a face; "what I can't believe is that she let SEIYA come...." 

"Hey!" 

"Healer, that was uncalled for." 

"Exactly." Fighter agreed, then immaturely stuck her tongue out at the silver-haired senshi who was a foot to the left of her. Healer glowered and opened her mouth to reply, but before she could say anything, Maker interrupted. 

"Focus or we won't land properly." She told them sternly. 

....and despite Star Fighter's immaturity....and Star Healers stubbornness....they both shut up and focused on Star Maker. Immature, stubborn or both, neither of them wanted to miss their landing zone and fall from the top of Tokyo Tower.... 

Which would suck. Fighter thought to herself as her boots touched the ground. It was GOOD to feel something under her feet again, especially after so long traveling through the darkness of space. With a stifled grin, Seiya's transformation was reversed. Then, himself once again- not that Star Fighter wasn't a part of him, he really did treasure that side of his personality- he stretched his arms over his head and looked at the others. Both had transformed back, and were standing nearby.... "it's good to be back!" A blink; "uh, what's wrong?" 

Taiki and Yaten were standing, shock etched into their features, eyes wide, staring past him and out across the city- 

"-Seiya...." 

"What?" Seiya spun around to follow their horror-filled gazes....and stopped when his eyes landed on the city beyond. "Shimatta!" 

....the city....Tokyo....the beautiful, thriving city that he remembered.... 

....it was no more. The buildings were dark, windows shattered....any plant life within eyesight was wilted, brown....dead. The whole CITY was dead. And the people....they were gone. Just gone. Seiya's blue eyes darted frantically across the ruined landscape and he felt his heart leap into his throat. 

No, no....everyone....Odango! 

"Taiki....Yaten...." he managed, his voice coming out as a whisper; "what could have happened?" 

"I...." Taiki replied softly, "....I don't know." 

"We have to find out." Yaten snapped, stating the obvious. "We should- hey!" He glared at Seiya, who spun and brushed roughly past him, heading for the elevator behind him. Black ponytail waving, Seiya hit the call button. 

Nothing. 

He hit it again. 

Nothing. 

Again. 

Nothing. 

"Shimatta!" He snarled, slamming his fist into the wall. "Fine!" Turning sharply, he ran toward the staircase. Jerking the door open, and without so much as a glance at his comrades, he began to dash down the stairs. 

"Seiya!" 

The sound of Taiki and Yaten's footsteps behind him was the only reason he knew they were following. Not that he cared; he had come to Earth expecting to find it as they had left it....to have a happy reunion with his friends....maybe to sign a few autographs in his spare time....but what they had found.... 

I have to find Odango! He thought frantically, his heart screaming at him to make sure she was safe; despite his promise to Taiki and Yaten, he couldn't pretend that he didn't love her with all of his being. She has to be alright! Please, Usagi-chan! Be alright-! 

And so he ran.   
  


______________   
  


Me: There's probably not going to be a lot of ending notes in chapters of this, but I just wanted to ask if I should continue this. It's just kind of an idea right now so I'd love some input. ^_^ Arigato nasai! Ja! 


	2. A Treacherous Venus? The Discovery Of De...

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon! ^_^ 

Hm....I get the feeling that there are going to be some inconsistencies in this, you know, with the Stars manga? Gomen nasai if there are. Ah, but anyway- hey, this is kinda' complicated to write. Why? Oh, 'cause I have to switch from writing 'he' to 'she' when the Starlights transform....*shrug*....um, sorry that the chapters in this are turning out to be so short. I didn't originally intend for it to be that way. Hopefully they'll get longer as the fic progresses, ne? ^.^;; Ja!   
  


~Umbroso Estrella~

~A Treacherous Venus? The Discovery Of Death~

  
  


Seiya had stopped running some time ago- after racing through the streets for several breathless minutes- and with him Taiki and Yaten had slowed to a walk as well. Now somewhere in the heart of what had once been the thriving city of Tokyo, Japan, they surveyed their surroundings with heavy hearts and horrified eyes. 

What could have possibly happened in the year they had been gone? 

They could only guess.... 

"It's a ghost town." Seiya whispered harshly. 

"No, really?" Yaten replied sarcastically, "I hadn't noticed." 

"Yaten." Taiki chided, making the silver-haired youth roll his eyes. His eyes continuing to play over the ruined city, Taiki's lips pressed into a thin line and his demeanor became grim. "....I hope THEY at least made it through whatever happened." 

He didn't have to explain who he was referring to with the word 'they'; both Seiya and Yaten were fully aware that he was talking about the Sailor Senshi, and both of them held the same faint hope inside of them. Their friends HAD to have made it out....but....from the looks of the city, not much HAD survived.... 

"I'm sure they're fine." Yaten shrugged, trying to sound nonchalant and not quite managing it. "They're like cockroaches, for Kami-sama's sake! They could survive a nuclear holocaust-" 

Seiya glared at him; "will you shut the hell up-?!" 

"Just because you're worried about Tsukino-san-" 

"And you're not worried about Minako?" 

"Why would I worry about HER?" Yaten demanded, suspiciously defensive, "she's my bloody STALKER!" 

"Oh come off it!" 

"At least I don't follow her around like a puppy-" 

"Guys!" Taiki snapped finally, making them both blink. The brunette folded his arms over his chest. "Fighting is going to get us nowhere. We need to find out what happened and see if anyone is left ALIVE here. So what should we do first?" 

A long silence fell over them and they all considered their options. If anyone WAS left alive, where could they be? And if there was no one left, then what? Seiya, of course, had only one mind set; find Usagi. Now. Make sure she's safe. Now....but Taiki and Yaten, despite their friendship with the senshi of Earth, were able to think ahead more. 

"I'm going to Odango's house." Seiya announced after a moment. "Maybe she's there." 

"Are you kidding?" Yaten rolled his eyes, "she's not going to be-" 

"Yaten! Enough!" Again, Taiki broke up their quarreling. Looking at Seiya, he nodded slightly; "it's as good a place as any to start." 

"Alright then." 

They set off, Yaten grumbling along the way, to Usagi's house. There was no way of knowing if she would be there, of course, besides checking....but the situation looked grim, and all of them- Seiya included- doubted that they would find anything. Still....they had to check. And if she wasn't there, as they all thought was going to be the case, they would simply move on and check someone else's residence.... 

....until their found them all....dead or alive.... 

"Here." 

Seiya stopped at the fence in front of Tsukino Usagi's home and looked upward at the window, remembering the time he had showed up at her house in the middle of the night. She had come out onto the balcony in her pyjamas and spoken to him, jokingly calling him a Peeping Tom.... 

He almost smiled at the memory, but instead he pushed the gates. Unlocked, they swung open at his touch. Unlocked? That isn't a good sign.... Stepping over the property line, he approached the front door with Taiki and Yaten just behind him. 

The door, too, was unlocked, the window next to it shattered. 

The black-haired ex-celebrity, with the others following his lead, entered the house. It felt strange, being back there; he had only been to Usagi's home a handful of times....Taiki and Yaten had only been there once....and that had been a disaster, to say the least. It felt weird to back on Earth in general, but to be going into the Tsukino residence....without knocking, without being invited....it just felt....WRONG.... 

Seiya no baka. His mind said, I doubt anyone would mind, given the circumstances. 

But still.... 

"Hello?" He called, "anybody here?" 

His own voice echoed back from down the hallway. A blink. He hadn't known echoes like that could happen in a house. But he pushed those thoughts- trivial as they were- to the side. No one had answered his call. 

"Shimatta." 

Walking to the first doorway, he peered around the corner and into the kitchen; pots and pans were out on the stove and counter top. A cutting board beside the sink held the remains of a rotting head of lettuce, the knife that had been used to chop it on the counter. Various other vegetables littered the floor; a bag of flour sat, opened but unused, on the island in the center of the kitchen. 

"Kami-sama," Yaten muttered from behind him. 

Agreeing wholeheartedly, Seiya stepped over the debris on the floor and approached the stove. Lifting the lid from the pot that was sitting on one of the elements, he frowned at the liquid that was still inside. It might have been soup, but he really couldn't tell anymore. 

"Tsukino-san's mother was cooking?" Taiki asked softly. 

"Hm." Seiya nodded, "whatever happened, it happened fast...." 

He was about to set the lip back onto the pot when a stifled gasp from Yaten made him pause. He looked over his shoulder; the other boy was standing across the kitchen from him, behind the island. Yaten was staring downward, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open slightly. 

"Yaten?" 

"Oh-" The silver-haired youth stepped back, nearly bumping into Taiki who was approaching from the side. Swallowing, Yaten repeated what he had said earlier; "oh Kami-sama!" 

"Seiya...." Taiki whispered, "her mother-" 

"What?" Seiya blinked, surprised at them. Not since the battle with Galaxia and the loss of Kakyuu had he seen either of them show the kind of terror and sadness that they were displaying now. Still holding the pot lid, he took the handful of steps around the island to see what was causing their reactions- 

-and stopped. 

The pot lid fell from his hand, landing on the linoleum with a ear-shattering crash. 

He ignored it. 

"Oh no-" 

The corpse that was sprawled on the floor in front of them was nearly rotted away to bones; only a small streaks of flesh still clung to the star white of the skeleton. A soup ladle was clutched in one bony hand, and the lower jaw was sagging in a silent but no less horrible shriek. Long purple-blue hair, some of it still attached to the skull, spread out around it. 

Seiya had never met Usagi's mother, but he had the feeling he was looking at her- or what remained of her- now. 

He had to consciously fight the urge to throw up. 

Dead....dead....oh....Kami-sama! Kami-sama, no! Are they all dead? Is Odango.... 

"No!" He said, his voice soft but forceful. Shaking his head he stepped back, his shoes crunching on broken glass as he retreated from the corpse. Yaten and Taiki backed away after him, their eyes still on the body. "No!" He repeated, louder. 

"Seiya-" 

Something snapped inside the black-haired youth at the sound of his name and he whirled around to sprint out of the kitchen. Taiki shouting after him was lost on his ears as he ran through the house, swiftly checking rooms as he went; no one in the dining room; in the living room, two more bodies, both male- Usagi's father and possibly a brother? He didn't know, and he didn't care. 

Reaching the stairs to the second level, he took them two at a time. 

Behind him, Taiki and Yaten were scrambling to follow. 

"Usagi!" He burst through the doorway to her bedroom without a second thought and his eyes searched the room frantically.... 

....and found nothing. 

The room was in shambles, yes; books, stuffed animals, electronics and other worldly possessions were thrown about. A set of bookshelves had been knocked over. The dresser drawers had been pulled out and their contents spilled across the floor. The bedclothes had been ripped from the mattress and the headboard of the bed itself had been spit in two. 

But despite the wreckage, there was no sign of Usagi. 

Thank God! 

"All the other rooms are like this, too," Taiki said from the hallway. He and Yaten had been following Seiya, of course, but had also taken the time to really CHECK the rest of the rooms in the house. "It's almost as if someone wanted to ruin the house and everything inside of it as well." 

"What the hell could have done all this?" Yaten wondered out loud. 

"I don't know." Taiki responded flatly. 

Seiya was silent. She's not here....she's not here....she's not DEAD.... but even as he thought it, he knew it was a rash conclusion. She hadn't necessarily been at home when the destruction occurred. I have to find her....please, Odango, be alright! Be ALIVE! 

He was about to turn and leave the bedroom when something among the wreckage caught his eye. Walking farther into the room, he stooped and picked up a picture frame. His heart wrenched when he turned it over. 

Usagi stared back at him, Mamoru and a little pink-haired girl by her side. 

Mamoru.... 

He will have protected her. He said he would. 

"Seiya?" Taiki's hand came down on his shoulder and he jerked his head around, dropping the picture back onto the ground. The taller boy looked concerned; "we still have a lot of places to check. She's not here....at least we know that much, ne?" 

Seiya nodded, "yeah...." 

"Hurry it up, would you?" Yaten snapped from the doorway, sounding annoyed; "we don't have all-" he broke off when something touched his arm, and jumped a foot into the air, falling into the room; "ahh!" 

"Yaten!" 

"What-!" 

The silver-haired boy sat on the ground for a moment, wincing, "shimatta! What the hell was-" 

"Yaten-kun?" A voice asked softly. 

"Huh?" Yaten blinked, surprised, then; "A-Aino-san!" 

The blonde emerged from the hallway to stand just inside the bedroom. "It's me...." 

"Minako!" Seiya exclaimed, "what are you-? I mean, where-?" 

Minako looked at him, eyes shining with tears; "is it really you? Seiya....Taiki...." she turned her gaze to Yaten, who had scrambled to his feet and was staring at her in shock. "....Yaten...." 

"Aino-san, what-" he began. 

"Yaten!" With a muffled sob, Minako flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, burying her face in his shoulder. "Yaten-kun! You're back....you're....it was horrible....they....they...." she trailed off into helpless sobs for a long moment, then simply repeated; "it was horrible!" 

"Whoa, whoa!" Yaten struggled to untangle himself from the blonde, an extremely uncomfortable look on his face; he had never been good with that sort of thing. "Aino-san, what happened?" Minako didn't respond and instead continued to cry into his jacket. "Aino-san! Come on, focus!" Shaking her lightly, he stared at her intently; "Minako, you have to tell us what happened." 

The sound of her first name made Minako pause. Taking several shuddering breaths, she released Yaten and stepped back to look at him. "Y-you called me....you called me Minako i-instead of Aino-san!" 

"Y-yeah, well," Yaten shrugged it off; "don't read too much into it." 

"Minako-" Taiki said from behind them, "what are you doing here?" 

"Here...." the blonde looked around vaguely, "I- don't know. I've been looking for....the others and....I just ended up here...." 

"What happened? Minako, tell us what-" 

"They came...." she said, interrupting what Seiya had been saying. "They came after you left....from the sky....they just came and....and everyone died...." her eyes welled with tears and she trailed off again. 

"Here-" Yaten said, uncharacteristically nicely. Ignoring the odd looks he received from Seiya and Taiki, he reached out and pulled the blonde in to hug her again. Holding him tightly, Minako again buried her face in his shirt. "....we're here, we can help. It's okay...." 

He says he doesn't care, but.... 

"They were so powerful...." she said, her voice muffled, "....so powerful....the whole city....all of Tokyo....they killed them all...." a pause and a handful of sobs, then; "....anyone without the blessing of a planet....we managed to survive, but....they're hunting us down....one by one....we hid....and now....now I can't find anyone....they may have been caught and...." 

Seiya knew what she wasn't saying. Caught, in that tone, meant 'killed'. 

"You keep saying 'they'," Taiki said to her, "who do you mean?" 

"....." Minako looked up at them, past Yaten's shoulder. "The Oscuridad," she replied softly, her eyes taking on a far-away look. "The Oscuridad. There was so much power....so much...." 

"Minako, what do you mean?" 

The blonde's eyes still held the far-away feeling as she responded. "Their power was awesome....greater than any I've seen...." she trailed off, and a half-smile played upon her lips. Yaten couldn't see it, of course, but Seiya and Taiki certainly did, and both of them suddenly felt dread well up inside themselves. "....the greatest power in the universe...." she whispered, "....dark....seductive....wonderful...." 

Yaten jumped slightly at the last word, "wonderful? Minako, you-" 

Minako smiled over his shoulder at the other two, and clamped her fingers into the cloth in the back of Yaten's jacket. Tilting her head back, she brushed her lips against his ear, even as he attempted to push her away. "Oh yes," she said softly, "....most wonderful...." 

"Yaten!" 

"Kami-sama!" 

"M-Minako! Shimatta!" Yaten shouted struggling push her away; "Kami-sama! What-?!" 

And Minako, still smiling darkly, opened her mouth, licked her lips once, and dug her teeth into his neck.   
  


_____________   
  


Me: Yeah, okay. More notes at the end of the chapter. Sometimes I do this....um, the word "Oscuridad" is Spanish for "darkness". (I just got a Spanish dictionary so I'm going to use a handful of words from it in this. Mostly because I've used all the good words-that-can-be-used-as-names from my Japanese dictionary u already.) Minna, I have a question- do you think, given the content of the story, that I should maybe up the rating? I'm thinking possibly, but I'm not sure how much violence and death constitutes NC-17. Anywho, let me know. Ja again! 


	3. Bleeding Souls Of Tokyo? Senshi Reunited...

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own Sailor Moon! 

Yosh! I'm so excited- everyone seems to be really liking my fic so far! (Although most of my stories go over relatively well, this one and two others that I'm doing/have-done-recently are doing better than my older stuff.) Anyhow, I'm still thinking about changing the rating, but I'm not sure yet.... ^.^;; 

Wai! I found a very kakkoii story on FF.Net; it had two new Starlights in it, and I'm totally loving that story. Seiya, Yaten and Taiki are very well written, and the two fan-Starlights (Kira-san and Aoi-san) are wonderfully developed and very three-dimensional characters. (I'm a big fan of them already! ^_^;) Okay, if you're interested in reading it, the title is "Stars Align To Destiny" and it's by Cassandra Sisenta Or Krey-Zey. 

I just thought I'd share that.   
  


~Umbroso Estrella~

~Bleeding Souls Of Tokyo? Senshi Reunited!~

"Yaten!" 

"Ah!" Bracing his arms against the blonde girl's shoulders, Yaten forcefully shoved her away from himself. Her teeth ripped out of his neck, leaving a tear in the skin which bled freely; he stumbled back, clamping a hand over the wound. "Shimatta...." 

"Yaten!" Taiki steadied his brother. "Are you alright?" 

"Hn." Yaten drew his hand away from his neck with a hiss of pain and looked down at his blood-soaked palm. "I think so." He glanced at Minako, his emerald eyes full of the same familiar fire that they all knew, and snarled; "what in Kami-sama's name are you doing-?!" 

Minako giggled slightly, then pretended to look hurt; "Yaten-kun, I thought you were happy to see me." A shrug, "oh well." A trickle of blood ran from the corner of her mouth and she absently reached up and wiped it away with her thumb. Then, watching them contemplatively, licked the blood from her fingers. 

Seiya shuddered involuntarily at the sight. Minako.... 

But no. The girl in front of them couldn't be Minako....could it? 

"Well," she sighed, stretching, and leaned against the doorframe. "I must be getting better." 

"What the hell are you talking about?" Yaten demanded angrily. 

"You remember, Yaten?" Minako responded sweetly; "I told you I wanted to be an actress." 

The silver-haired boy blinked, his eyes widening, and looked as if he wanted to step back. Instead he stood, rooted to the spot, hand clutching his neck, which continued to bleed sluggishly....Minako....Minako had bitten him.... 

"I would have made a good actress, I think, but that's all in the past now." She continued seriously, "now I'm just....well, I'm just what I am." A frown; "that was a somewhat confusing sentence, if I do say so-" 

"Hey!" Seiya interrupted with a shout, "what the hell-" 

Minako's eyes flashed. "I'm sorry, did I ask you a question?" 

"What?" 

She inspected a nail, "normally one does not speak unless spoken to. Not in the presence of a Tsumetai, anyway. Oh, but-" she looked up at them, "you wouldn't know that, would you? I guess that's what happens when you leave for so long...." 

"You-" 

"Shut up!" Minako snapped, glaring; "I don't take kindly to being interrupted!" 

"So we see." Taiki murmured under his breath. 

Clucking her tongue, she shook her head. "Now, do you see?" 

"See what?" 

"Why I have to kill you and take your Seno." She told them, and reached into her pocket, withdrawing her transformation pen. "If you had asked me a year and a half ago, I would never have said it would come to this, but-" 

"Minako-" Yaten said hoarsely, "you-" 

"Venus Crystal Power!" She shouted, ignoring him and holding her wand into the air; "Make U- hey!" She broke off when the transformation pen was knocked out of her hand. It skittered across the floor, vanishing out into the hallway. "You!" 

"Yes, me." Another voice responded, this one belonging to the person who had knocked the wand away and was still holding onto the blonde's wrist. They were still standing in the hall, mostly obscured by shadows, but Seiya could swear that he knew the voice.... 

"Haruka!" Minako spat, wrenching her arm back. 

The senshi of Uranus stepped forward then, even as Minako braced herself and dove for her wand. Seiya, Yaten and Taiki watched, horrified, as Sailor Uranus twisted around and grabbed a handful of thick blonde hair on the way past. 

Minako shrieked incoherently, struggling to free herself from Uranus' hold.... 

....and Uranus, clutching the blonde hair tightly, raised the Space Sword.... 

"Haruka!" Yaten shouted, his voice breaking at the force behind the words, "you can't-!" 

....ignoring him, Uranus swung the Sword downward.... 

"No!" 

....and the hilt of the Talisman connected squarely with Minako's temple, knocking the blonde into unconsciousness. She slumped to the ground, half-leaning up against the wall. Uranus let her fall, and then turned to them as the Space Sword vanished into thin air. She eyed all of them, her gaze moving from Taiki to Yaten- who was still holding his bleeding neck- and finally landing on Seiya. 

"Come on." She said flatly, "that won't keep her out for long." 

"What's going on?" Taiki asked as she turned to leave. 

"We don't have time." The sharp reply came, "you can find out later!" 

There was a general hesitation from all of them, but after a few long seconds Taiki reluctantly followed behind. Seiya cursed the Gods for sending- of all people- HARUKA to help them out, but decided that her help was better than none and followed in Taiki's footsteps. Yaten took a moment longer. 

"We're leaving her here?" He called, angrily, after Uranus. 

"There's nothing we can do for her." Uranus told him without turning around, "the only way we could help her would be to kill her, and I'm not prepared to do that yet." 

Yet. Yet? She wasn't prepared to kill her friend YET? All three of the Starlights found themselves unable to come up with words potent enough to express what they thought of that sentence. Seiya simply glared at the tall senshi, his gaze boring into her from behind; he was sure she knew that he was staring, but he didn't care. 

His opinion of Haruka hadn't changed much since he had left with his brothers and their Princess. 

Ahead of him, Taiki turned as they reached the top of the stairs. Uranus headed down to the main floor, not even waiting for them to follow. "Stop that, Seiya." The brunette said softly, "she came to help us- don't do anything rash." And then, before Seiya could say anything in response; "Yaten! Let's go!" 

A muffled reply came from the bedroom and Yaten stepped into the hallway. A frown painted across his face, he paused, hesitating, and glanced back toward the girl they were leaving. Finally he gritted his teeth together almost audibly and started forward....then his foot brushed something on the ground and he stopped. 

"Yaten?" 

Stooping, the silver-haired youth picked up the transformation pen that was aligned with Venus. After staring at the symbol on it for a moment, he quickly stuffed the wand into one of his pockets. "Alright." He whispered harshly, "I'm ready." 

Nodding silently, Taiki continued down the steps. 

"Yaten-" Seiya said somewhat hesitantly, "ne....are you alright?" 

"Of course." Yaten replied shortly. "Come on." 

And walking briskly past his brother, he vanished down the stairs after Taiki. 

Seiya cast another glance back the way they had come. We shouldn't be leaving her....she's our friend....IF that's even the Aino Minako that we knew.... sighing sadly, he turned and followed Yaten's vanishing ponytail. I can't believe he's....come on Yaten, I KNOW you care.... 

In all truthfulness, it was already terribly obvious that Yaten cared for Minako; to Seiya at least, and he assumed that it was the same with Taiki. After all, the shorter Starlight had never WILLINGLY hugged and comforted someone before. It was an important occurrence....even if it had turned out that Minako's intentions had been only slightly-less than murderous. 

It was almost surprising that he was willing to leave her behind. 

But then, Seiya was basing Yaten's reaction on what HE would have done in the same situation, and Yaten's feelings for Minako could have been completely different. There were many kinds of love, after all; the silver-haired boy probably didn't have the same devotion to Minako as he had for Usagi. 

And Kami-sama knows that I would do anything for Odango. 

He stopped walking when he reached the street and sighed again. Sometimes even HE thought he was pathetic.... 

"Oi!" Sailor Uranus called from nearly a block away; "there's no time for a rest!" 

Seiya scowled, even as Taiki turned to glance back at him. Yaten simply continued to walk, ignoring everything else, his hand still holding the side of his neck. They would have to see to his injury once they reached their destination, wherever it was. Uranus hadn't bothered to tell them thus far. 

"Baka." Seiya muttered. 

Taiki, who watched his lips move from several yards away, narrowed his eyes and shook his head in warning. 

"Fine, whatever." Clenching his fists, Seiya stalked down the street, quickly catching up to Taiki. The brunette had been waiting for him to MANAGE to catch up, though now Yaten and Uranus were nearly another block ahead of both of them. "So," he said to Taiki without looking at him, "where do you think we're going?" 

Taiki was silent. 

Yeah, I don't know either. 

"....I'm worried about Yaten." 

Seiya blinked, then; "you too?" 

"Hm." Taiki agreed. 

"His injury or the other thing?" 

"Both." 

"Yeah, me too." Shaking his head, Seiya pursed his lips; "we shouldn't have left her." 

"We had no other option." Uranus' voice told him, and the black-haired boy looked up just in time to avoid slamming into the other senshi. She stared at him, her eyes intense....there was something else in her gaze, too....a shadow of deep sadness. But what....? 

Then it struck him. 

She lost someone. And there was only two people, to his knowledge, that she would mourn with the same depth that he was seeing behind her guise of coldness. Michiru-san or....or her Princess....Usagi....Odango.... 

Uranus narrowed her eyes, noticing his intent gaze. Turning away, she motioned toward a nearby subway passage; "in there." 

Yaten was already vanishing into the shadows of the passage, his silver ponytail waving behind him. Taiki nodded to Uranus' instruction and quickly descended the stairs after his brother. Uranus watched them leave and then turned her icy gaze back to Seiya; apparently, her impression of HIM had yet to change as well. 

"We have to get out of the streets." 

Seiya eyed her for a second, then nodded shortly. "Let's go." 

I don't want to say it because I have so much respect for her, but....I hope it was Michiru and not.... 

He let his thoughts trail off, not wanting to consider Usagi's death an option. 

....the subway was just as bad as the streets above; debris littered the ground almost as if there had been a tremendous earthquake. The subway train had been de-railed, but was still upright; somehow it had managed to fall against the wall, which was propping it up. And as with the streets above and unlike the inside of the Tsukino residence, there were no bodies, though all three of the Starlights were fairly sure there should have been. 

What happened to the dead? 

Yaten and Taiki were waiting at the bottom of the stairs, both of them still looking worried. Taiki, however, was looking more thoughtful than Yaten, and the silver-haired ex-celebrity had obviously turned any thoughts HE had inward. 

"This way," Sailor Uranus directed, striding toward the railway tracks with them following obediently behind. She reached the edge and, instead of stepping down into the deep line that held the derailed train, she turned and paced along the edge of the tracks. 

"Where-?" Seiya began. 

But Taiki shrugged, "I have no more of a clue than you at this point." 

They soon found out as the senshi of Uranus paused after several yards and, turning, vanished into the wall. Yaten, who was ahead of them, stopped dead in his tracks and blinked several times. Seiya and Taiki rushed forward to stand with their brother, and all three of them peered toward where she had disappeared. 

"Um...." 

"Well?" Her head poked back out into the tunnel and she rolled her eyes, "are you coming or not?" 

"Uh...." Seiya said blankly. 

"Just go." Yaten snapped. 

Looking too curious for his own good, Taiki walked to where she was, half-out of the stone wall....and discovered a door. From what he could see, she had brought them to what had once been a maintenance-station. Uranus turned and made her way back inside, and he began to follow, beaconing for Seiya and Yaten to hurry and follow. 

"I guess it's okay." Seiya stated obviously, making Yaten snort. "So-" 

The two of them dashed down the thin walk of stone and skidded to a stop at the door. After taking a moment to understand that there really WAS a DOOR, they quickly followed after the senshi ad Taiki, Seiya closing the door firmly behind them. Somehow, despite the fact that the door was shut, it didn't make him feel any safer.... 

The room they were in wasn't all that large, hardly bigger than a kitchen, really. A desk lined one side, seemingly built into the wall. Several chairs were scattered around the area, and there were random items set about the room; flashlights, batteries, bottles of water and so on. Another door, closed, stood opposite the one they had entered through. 

"Where are we?" Seiya wondered out loud. 

Yaten glanced back at him but said nothing. 

"Stay here." Uranus ordered, vanishing through the other door and closing it behind her. 

"Hm." Taiki murmured, "a safehouse?" 

"Seems so." Yaten said shortly. 

"Hey," Seiya looked at him; he was still holding his neck tightly. "Yaten, are you alright?" 

"Yes." 

"But-" 

"Seiya!" The silver-haired youth snapped, "I'm FINE!" 

Seiya was taken aback, "okay, okay. I was just-" 

He broke off when the door that Uranus had disappeared into opened again. 

"Seiya-?!" 

He wasn't facing it anymore....wasn't facing the door....the right direction to see.... 

....but he knew the voice. 

Spinning, his heart pounding and his eyes wide, he looked toward the person who had spoken. Haruka- who had reversed her transformation- was just behind her, with Mizuno Ami next to her. A shorter girl with black hair and purple eyes was with them as well....Seiya thought he recognized her as Sailor Saturn, but he didn't know her public name. 

....and he didn't care. 

Blonde pigtails and bright blue eyes that were shining with tears accosted him from only a few feet away. 

"Seiya...." she repeated, taking a step forward. 

He swallowed, trying to get his voice to work. Finally, he managed a single word; "Odango...."   
  


______________   
  


Me: Yosh! Chapter 3 is done. Yeah, okay, so not much happened in this chapter. Gomen! There's a big explanation in Chapter 4, though, so be sure to catch it. And review! Wai, how I loooove reviews! ^_^ Ja! 


	4. Earth's Demise. The Oscuridad Explained!

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Sailor Moon, much to my own disappointment.... 

Okie dokie, here's the next chapter! ^_^ I took a couple days off to work on the beginning of another Starlights fic, "Walk A Mile", which is completely pointless but fun to write. I needed a break from this story and "Angel Wings", which are both kind of angsty and depressing. Anyway.... 

Oh, here! A note for Princess Fireball: I know, I know. All of the Stars season in one sitting? (I just got REALLY into it....) Thinking back, it was a little silly (like I said so someone else, hindsight is 20/20). But, to be honest, I never at all claimed to be sane. ^_^ 

Notes for Sakura-chan: Yeah, I know I keep saying 'brunette'. ^.^;; That's because I'm switching from this story to "Walk A Mile" and back, so I'm always switching from the Starlights being boys to them being girls and back again. *shrug* I'm planning on editing what's finished soon, anyway, so I'll probably change all the things like that then. Um, I was using 'brunette' (or brunet, whichever) to describe to Taiki because I was under the impression that the word referred to people with brown hair. Hence it starting with 'brun'? I dunno'....thanks for pointing those things out, though.   
  


~Umbroso Estrella~

~Earth's Demise; The Oscuridad Explained!~

  
  


"Minako did this?" Ami asked softly, inspecting the wound that marred Yaten's neck. His head was tilted to the side and he had propped it up on his palm. He stared ahead, not saying a word as the blue-haired girl tended to him. Frowning, she rummaged through a box of medical supplies. "What did she do?" 

"She bit him." 

"What?" The rummaging stopped as Ami looked up at Taiki in surprise, "she BIT him?" 

"Yes." 

"With her TEETH?" Usagi said incredulously. 

"No," Yaten snapped sarcastically, glancing at her from the corner of his eye, "with her ears. Of COURSE with her TEETH, damn it!" 

"Okay, okay." 

"It's just that...." Hotaru trailed off and shook her head. "....it's not the Minako we know....we should have expected it, though...." 

Seiya regarded Hotaru thoughtfully; though several years younger than Usagi and the others, she carried herself a grace and dignity she shouldn't have yet possessed. It was almost as though she had lived several lifetimes already. He hadn't gotten to know her during their previous time on Earth, only speaking to her once or twice, and that had been during the battle with Galaxia. The dark-haired senshi's advice had been wise beyond her years. The girl was a mystery, alright. 

"Why should you have expected it?" Taiki asked from where he was standing, watching Ami work. 

"It's part of being a Tsumetai." Haruka stated, crossing her arms. "As is the theft of Seno." 

"Um...." Seiya looked at Usagi, "what?" 

Usagi was silent and simply looked at him sadly. His heart wrenched at the depth of the sorrow in her eyes; she hadn't managed so much as a weak smile, even in greeting. Seeing her so despondent....it hurt him. It wasn't like the Odango he knew. 

"Tsumetai," Taiki murmured thoughtfully, his brows furrowing, "Minako said that, too, as well as using the term 'Seno'...." 

"Yes," Hotaru nodded, catching his attention, "because she has become one." 

"A Tsumetai or a Seno?" Haruka's glare landed on Seiya and he winced. "Sorry! Jeez, I'm just ASKING-" 

"They have the right to know." Another voice announced, making the black-haired Starlight jump. Everyone turned to see a small furred body standing just inside the door, appearing to have come from the second room; "it's gotten worse out there," Luna said sadly, shaking her head. "Much, much worse." 

"Yes." Haruka responded. 

"I thought so." The cat sighed, "I can feel it...." 

"Luna?" Seiya blinked. 

"Seiya." Luna acknowledged, "Taiki....Yaten...." her eyes strayed over the gash in the side of Yaten's neck. "....I'd hoped you made it here unscathed." 

"No such luck." 

"So I see." 

"Luna," Taiki cleared his throat, "would you mind telling us what's going on here?" 

The former-citizen of Mau paced over to them and sat down stiffly at Usagi's feet, looking up at the girl with worried eyes. Seiya silently echoed Luna's concern, shrugging off the warning glares he was receiving from Haruka. They all waited while the cat seemed to compose herself, considering how to begin; all eyes were on her, with the exception of Ami- the blue-haired genius had set about disinfecting Yaten's wound and was concentrating on that instead. 

Yaten was gritting his teeth as the astringent stung his raw neck, but, contrary to the shouting that would have been normal for him, he said nothing. Ami absently muttered a vague apology, aware of his discomfort, as she rummaged for bandages in the makeshift medical kit. 

"Where to begin...." 

"Luna...." Hotaru interrupted Luna's musings, "I could try to explain...." 

Luna blinked, then; "by all means-" 

"It all started shortly after you three left Earth with Princess Kakyuu." A very short pause and then the girl continued, frowning; "it had only been a month, maybe two since you had returned to your own planet....life here went on as normal....school....work....the senshi didn't have much to do. It seemed to be a long-awaited time of peace." Shaking her head, Hotaru sighed, "but it didn't last. One day, without warning, the sky darkened- black clouds covered the sun, blocking out all of it's light. Thunder and lightning came with the clouds, but there was no rain...." 

"....we thought it was a storm." Usagi said softly. "Just a storm." 

Seiya looked at her worriedly before turning his attention back to Hotaru. 

"An hour after the....storm....began, the attack came." The younger senshi's eyes were haunted, her gaze unfocused as she remembered the events she was describing. "....no warning....no way to escape....the sky opened up, and fire roared from the Heavens. Trees, plants, animals, humans....everything was caught up in the firestorm. Earthquakes rocked the land, destroying businesses and homes. Almost everyone was killed...." 

The horror of the situation had already descended on Seiya and his brothers, but hearing it from someone who had lived it....though he couldn't speak for Taiki and Yaten, the chill Seiya was feeling went right to his bones. 

"It was like the apocalypse." Ami told them, her eyes glistening. She'd finished with Yaten already and had begun re-packing the medical kit. "We lost so many people that day....family and friends. Everyone." 

Taiki rested a sympathetic hand on her shoulder and was rewarded with a slight smile. 

"But how come you're still here?" Seiya wondered. 

"....those of us with the blessing of a Star or Planet survived." Hotaru explained; "all of the senshi. The power of our Planets somehow protected us....or, protected us from death, anyway." 

"Huh?" 

"Unfortunately," Haruka said darkly, "not all of us escaped the darkness completely." 

"The darkness...." 

"The Oscuridad." Hotaru clarified. 

"What do you mean," Taiki asked, dreading the answer, "by 'not all of you escaped'?" 

There was a pensive silence as they waited for the Earth Senshi's response. Haruka's eyes hardened, and again Seiya was struck by the thought that she had lost someone very important to her. The deep and residing hurt in Usagi's eyes was much the same, and for the first time since seeing her again, he had to wonder about Mamoru....where was he? He should have been defending Usagi.... 

His questions were answered a moment later. 

"We all survived the initial attack," Ami offered, "but the darkness that had taken over the Earth began to consume us." 

Hotaru nodded, explaining; "Mamoru-san was first, as his ties with the Earth were stronger than any of our own. He was changed at the same time as the first attack occurred. It was his own senshi powers that fed him to the Oscuridad....he turned on us. On Usagi." 

Odango.... Seiya's eyes went to the blonde girl and he managed to grate out; "what did he do?" 

"He attacked me." Usagi answered softly, "....attacked me....and...." trailing off, she raised her gaze to meet Seiya's. On the ground, Luna looked up at her mistress sadly. "We didn't know he had been turned....we split up into teams to search the city....I went with him....and he....a-attacked me....hurt me...." 

The rage that welled up inside of him made the black-haired Star Senshi clench his hands into fists. Logically, he knew that whatever happened, it hadn't been Mamoru's fault....but from the look on Usagi's face....the way she didn't finish her sentences....the vagueness with which she answered his question... 

Taiki was watching him with a warning look. 

Breathe, Seiya, breathe.... 

He relaxed his fists and took several breaths as Hotaru continued the story. 

"-it was Rei's intuition that told us Usagi was in trouble, and we managed to save her from Mamoru before he could take her Seno. Barely. We almost didn't make it on time, but we managed it...." the senshi of Saturn bit her lip; "Rei was next, though, in the line of those who were turned. Her psychic abilities attracted the Oscuridad, and in turn, Mamoru. He came for her, hunted her down....we had no idea he was after her until it was too late. Her Planet was corrupted when her Seno was stolen and she turned on us as well....Makoto wasn't far behind. She, too, was turned by the darkness, her Seno taken." 

There was a long silence and surprisingly, it was Haruka who spoke next. 

"Michiru followed after Makoto." The tall blonde stated, her eyes reflecting internal pain, "Mamoru came for me, set his sights on MY Seno, and Michiru...." her lips compressed and she swallowed, "the baka lost her own life to protect mine. Mamoru took her Seno and turned her against us. We always said that if it came down to it, if one of us was hurt or in danger....the other would carry on. No worrying, no sacrifices." 

Silence from everyone else. 

"She lied." Haruka whispered harshly. "She broke her promise." 

"Haruka-san...." tears fell from Usagi's eyes and she reached a hand to comfort the older girl, but Haruka flinched away from her touch. 

His suspicions confirmed, Seiya felt his throat constrict. I was afraid of that.... 

"After Michiru-mama," Hotaru continued, glancing at Haruka, "Setsuna-mama was lost. She had ventured from the Time Realm in an effort to help us, and even with the Garnet Rod and the power of Cronus, she was unable to save herself from the Oscuridad's power. Rei and Makoto destroyed her, took her Seno, and turned her to the darkness." 

"And Minako?" Yaten asked, trying to sound as if he didn't care. His voice was low to mask the wavering of emotion in it, but both Seiya and Taiki could hear the painful undertones. The silver-haired youth reached up a hand and absently brushed a finger against the bandages covering the side of his neck. "When was she turned?" 

"Yesterday." 

"W-what?" Yaten appeared shaken by the word. 

"M-Minako," Ami began, her voice breaking, "was taken from us yesterday. We....continue to venture out, searching for a way to drive the Oscuridad from Earth....yesterday we went again...." the bluenette took a shuddering breath, tears beginning to fall from her eyes; "because Usagi-chan is the Princess, she went with Haruka-san and Hotaru-chan, the two remaining Outer Senshi, the two strongest." 

"Ami-chan-" Usagi whispered. 

But Ami ignored her. The hand that Taiki had on her shoulder tightened slightly; he was feeling her pain. "....Minako and I went one way....with Artemis....toward the shopping district, while Usagi-chan, Haruka-san and Hotaru-chan went the other direction. We didn't see....didn't see the attack coming until it was too late....I was thrown back....landed against the side of a building. My head hit the bricks. I didn't pass out, but....Minako...." a harsh sob tore it's way out of her throat and she blinked the tears from her eyes. "Minako was....it was Setsuna and Mamoru! Setsuna....and Mamoru....our friends....they....there was blood and pain....screams....I transformed, but....there was no way I could....they took her....Artemis tried to save he....tried to help, but he was just a cat....he tried and....Artemis, too....they both....Minako....she bled and- and screamed and- pleaded with them....and then it was over...." 

"Ami...." Taiki's voice was barely audible. 

Ami turned toward him. "....she....died- she's gone. She and Artemis. Minako is gone, and it's all because....of me...." 

"No." He shook his head, his voice soft but firm. "No." 

"If I had reacted sooner, or-" 

"Ami," Taiki repeated, "no." And, despite the fact that his feelings toward her were supposedly nothing more than respect, he delicately brushed a tear from her left eye and then, when she wrapped her arms around him desperately, he hugged her back. "It's not your fault. There was nothing you could do." 

Yaten was wincing again, his empathy letting him feel- quite clearly- the waves of emotional pain from Ami. Seiya's eyes were stinging; her plight, what she had gone through....he watched Taiki comforting her and had to glance at Usagi. The girl- his Odango- needed the same thing, and he couldn't do anything. 

"Minako was the last, for the time being." Hotaru told them. She, of all the senshi, was the least emotional. Shock, maybe? It was possible.... "but there will be others. That is almost certain. And now that you are here as well...." She pursed her lips and looked around. The message was clear; their lives were in danger. They could be next. "I think," the girl said, "that you've heard the important parts of the situation....the rest can wait until everyone has composed themselves...." 

"....hm...." Usagi wiped at her eyes, "....I....need to...." 

"Yes, Koneko-chan," Haruka nodded, "go." 

And Usagi disappeared into the second room, shutting the door behind her. Luna watched her mistress go, her red eyes bright with tears. Haruka turned her thoughts inward, probably thinking about Michiru....Taiki murmured softly to Ami, who's sobs had subsided. Yaten was in his own world, staring at the floor, his fingers touching the bandages on his neck....and Seiya was staring at the door Usagi had vanished into. 

Hotaru, in turn, was staring at him. 

Odango.... 

"Go to her." 

"Huh?" He blinked and looked at Hotaru. "What?" 

The girl flashed a ghost of a smile; "she needs someone. Go." 

"But-" Seiya's eyes went instinctively to Haruka, but the taller senshi only eyed him before nodding slightly. "I-" 

"Shit." Yaten snapped, his gaze turning to Seiya; "just GO already!" 

They all want me to-? He couldn't help be amazed. Not only was Hotaru- who even as Sailor Saturn in the battle against Galaxia, had shown the Starlights acceptance- telling him to go to Usagi, so were Haruka and Yaten? Haruka who had threatened his life in the past, should he go near her Princess? And Yaten, who had called him stupid for falling in love with an Earthling? Even though the situation was grim, his mind half-chuckled. Never look a Gift Horse in the mouth. 

Without another word, he got up and followed after Usagi.   
  


_____________   
  


Me: Um, did that kind of half-explain things? There's more of an explanation in the next chapter; you know, what Seno is, what a Tsumetai is, etc. Also more of an explanation as to what, exactly, Evil-Mamoru did when he 'attacked' Usagi. Ne....Seiya-san's not gonna' be pleased....oh and gomen ne if this chapter was a little short. *bows* Ja! 


	5. To Protect And Comfort: Starlights And M...

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, I don't own Sailor Moon, I don't own Sailor Moon.... 

Arigato everyone, for reviewing! I'm glad you all like my story so far! ^_^ My last few stories have done better than I expected, though. "Company" did relatively well and I was jazzed, but then I posted "Angel Wings" and "Umbroso Estrella" and they're totally blowing "Company" away. I guess they're just good concepts? Sure. I can have a good idea once in a while! I reserve that right. *grin* 

Oh, I'm still trying to decide if I should up the rating. If anyone has thoughts on that, please let me know! Ja!   
  


~Umbroso Estrella~

~To Protect And Comfort; Starlights and Moonbeams~

  
  


It was surprising what he saw when he stepped through the door. The secondary room was much larger than he had expected; there was a hotplate and refrigerator (it was extremely doubtful that either of them worked), as well as a kitchen-type table in one corner, a long couch ran down the left side near the door and there were a handful of chairs scattered about the room. 

From the look of it, the place had been a living room of some kind far before the remaining Earth Senshi had begun using it as a safe house, though the fact that it WAS a safe house was relatively obvious; extra blankets and pillows covered most of the couch, and there were boxes of supplies taking up any floor space where they could fit. 

"Haruka-san says this place used to be where the subway conductors came on their breaks." 

Seiya looked across to where Usagi was sitting in an armchair near the end of the couch, her knees pulled up to her chest. "Odango...." 

A pained smile. "I really am glad to see you, you know." 

"I know. It's good to see you, too." He closed the door behind himself with a soft click and walked over to stand near the girl. She hugged her legs, resting her chin on her knees. "Ne...." he sat down on the couch, perching on the edge. "Odango....are you alright?" 

"....I think so." 

Not very convincing at all. Seiya frowned worriedly, "Usagi," he began, refraining from using the 'Odango' nickname he had taken to calling her by so long ago. "Is it....about Mamoru? Is that what's-" 

"No!" Her head came up abruptly. 

"Okay, okay. Sorry." 

"....." 

The devastated look on her face, the complete absence of emotion in her eyes....her sparkle had faded. Seiya's heart was breaking, seeing her that way; it hurt him more to see her that depressed than it did to see her with Mamoru....and, it seemed, Mamoru was the one who had made her shine become dull. He had sworn to defend her, to protect her no matter what. Seiya already knew that those promises had been broken, whether it was Mamoru's fault or not, but there was something else.... 

"Odango, what did he do to you?" 

"Nothing." 

He reached out to touch her arm lightly; "I know that's not true." 

"I don't want to talk about it." 

"Please?" 

"W-what?" Usagi blinked at him, surprised by the simple word. "You-" 

"Usagi, please." A pause and Seiya met her gaze, "you know that I care about you....please tell me what happened. I can't stand to see you like this, it hurts me to see you cry. I want to help you, but...." he trailed off, keeping his eyes locked on hers; "I can't if you won't tell me what-" 

"Seiya...." 

There was a long silence and after a moment Seiya looked away again, turning to inspect the arm of the couch. I can't believe I.... his throat tightened as the silence continued. She doesn't want to tell me and I just- 

"Seiya?" 

Her voice was soft and barely audible. 

"Ne-" Seiya glanced up, "y-es?" 

"Here." Reaching up, Usagi undid the laces at the top of her sweater and tugged the material back. 

"Odango-!" 

"No, look," she shook her head when he quickly averted his eyes. "Seiya-" 

"Odango, I don't think-" 

Usagi gave a pained half-laugh and tipped his head toward her with her fingers, chuckling again at the bright red in his cheeks. "It's okay, I just....wanted you to see...." and when he finally gulped and flicked his eyes in her direction, she held the material back again to show a good expanse of skin. "This....is what he did. And it's not the only thing...." 

"Oh my God-" Seiya stared in shock at the deep gash she was revealing; "U-Usagi-" 

"Ami-chan stitched it for me," Usagi offered, her free hand hovering over the stitches, "it was deep. If she hadn't sewed it up I could have bled to death, or so she says....this is part of what he did to me." 

His eyes were wide as he reached out a tentative hand, fingers brushing the wound. Usagi winced and hissed from the contact and he immediately snatched his hand back, "gomen nasai! I'm sorry, are you alright?" 

"Yes," she gave him a reassuring smile, retying the laces of her sweater. "Don't worry about me." 

A whisper. "But I do." 

Usagi blinked, tears springing to her eyes. Her throat closed off. "I know. Seiya, I almost hate to ask but- can I-" 

Seiya's heart clenched painfully, but when she hugged him, burying her face in his neck, he held her tightly. It was what he had always wanted, to be close to her. But holding her while she cried into his shirt wasn't something he had ever wished for. Her tears hurt him, and as he held her he, too, felt tears begin to creep from his eyes. He attempted to blink them back but was largely unsuccessful. 

"He hurt me," she mumbled into his jacket, clutching him desperately. "He...." 

"Odango, you don't have to tell me if-" 

Usagi shook her head. "No I want....I know that you only want to help and-" she took a shuddering breath and turned her head, resting it on his shoulder, but didn't release him. "....I don't know where to start, though. There's so much...." 

A moment's pause and Seiya attempted to get past the fact that Usagi was finally in HIS arms. 

"The cut, maybe?" He managed, "how did that happen?" 

"He stabbed me...." Usagi swallowed, "we had separated from the others and gone down to the park to look for survivors....I never thought that....I mean, it never occurred to me that he might try to HURT me. But he attacked me and when I tried to defend myself he....Tuxedo Mask used his staff....I knew it was hard, sharp, but I didn't know it could...." she sighed, her breath blowing against his neck. "I'm lucky, I guess. He wasn't trying to kill me right then....if he had wanted to he could have, but instead....instead...." 

"-instead-?" 

He wasn't sure he actually wanted to know. 

Her arms unconsciously tightened around him as she continued; "the others showed up before he could....before he could....but it was close. He had managed to....my senshi fuku was practically gone....he had....he was going to...." 

Kami-sama, no! He couldn't have- 

"Odango, he didn't-" 

"No. Thanks to Rei-chan's intuition, no." 

The relief at her words was unbelievable and the tears began anew. Not caring anymore, he clutched her to himself, thanking the higher power that she was safe. Usagi didn't complain about the closeness, though, and turned her head back to his neck again. The silence between them, though sad, wasn't uncomfortable; the comforting was something both of them- but especially Usagi- had needed. 

"Seiya, can I ask you something?" 

Her voice brought him back to the present. "Hm?" 

"How....did you convince Haruka-san to let you come in here?" 

"I didn't. She told me to." 

"What?" 

"She told me to, she and Hotaru." 

"Why-?" 

He chuckled softly, "because you needed someone to do just this," he tilted his head, glancing at her from the corner of his eye. "And without- Mamoru...." 

Abruptly. "Seiya, you love me, ne?" 

"I-" Seiya's voice caught in his throat. Of course he loved her. He had ever since....but she was asking now? Why? "Odango, I-" 

"I loved you too, you know." 

"W-what-?!" 

The shock was almost too much and he had to stop himself from pushing her back to look into her eyes. Usagi's grip on him tightened as if she'd read his thoughts. "I did." She whispered, then repeated; "I did. I DO." 

"B-but Mamoru and-" 

"I can love more than one person and in more than one way." Her voice faded; "I loved you....you asked me once if you weren't good enough. Of course you were. Of course. But....I had to consider the future....you were going back to Kinmoku and I....was supposed to be the Neo-Queen....I did love Mamo-chan, too, and we had the future of Earth resting on our shoulders...." 

"Odango...." 

"I loved you, too, but I knew I had a destiny." A soft laugh. "You never knew, did you? That I felt the same?" 

Seiya found himself unable to speak. She can't be- 

"Mamoru is gone now, Chibiusa is gone....Crystal Tokyo won't happen....but-" again she turned her head and rested her cheek against his shoulder. "But I'm not all that sad....I'll miss Chibiusa and....in some ways I'll miss Mamoru but....Seiya, I'm glad you're here." 

Silence. 

"....Seiya?" 

"I- Usagi, I-" 

To be truthful, he was beyond shocked. They were friends, yes, she herself had said that in the past. They would be friends forever, but he had long ago given up any hope that she had returned his feelings. Now she was holding him....hugging him....and confessing that she loved him just as he loved her. But he couldn't help but wonder if she was using him as a replacement for Mamoru.... 

Despite the fact that he was enjoying the feeling of her in his arms, he untangled himself from her and held her at arm's length. 

"Odango, do you know what you're saying?" 

Her eyes met his, still bright with tears. "Yes." 

"But with Mamoru gone....are you sure you mean what I think you mean?" 

Instead of responding, Usagi leaned forward and kissed his cheek, then wrapped her arms around him once more. Who was he to complain? Though he was still hesitant, the warmth of her against himself....the euphoria that followed her admission....he couldn't bring himself to question it again. 

Another long silence and her breathing evened out as her tears stopped. Seiya listened as the others continued to talk in the other room, their voices muffled by the door; Hotaru and Ami seemed to be explaining the essence of being a Tsumetai. 

He would have to ask Taiki about it later. But first he had something to tell the girl in his arms. 

"Usagi?" 

No answer. 

"Usagi...?" 

Nothing. 

Glancing down at her, he had to chuckle. 

She had fallen asleep. 

She's gone through so much.... 

Reaching up with one hand, he brushed his fingertips against her skin. 

"Hmm...." Usagi mumbled in her sleep and cuddled closer to him. 

He smiled, the first real smile since returning to Earth. 

"I love you, too, Odango."   
  


__________________   
  


Me: A short and sappy chapter. I ended up leaving Mamoru's 'attack' still only half-explained. Gomen, but it's better if I leave the details to your imagination, ne? Also, Tsumetai and Seno are explained more in the next chapter. I know I said this one, but it didn't work out that way. Sorry....and what about Seiya? Is he just setting himself up for heartbreak? *bows* I'll try to get another chapter out soon, and hopefully it'll be better than this one. (I didn't mean for this one to be as sucky as it turned out. Gomen!) Ja. 


	6. Yaten's Pain! Arrival Of The Darkened Pl...

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, but I can wish! 

Thanks muchly for your support, everyone! ^_^ This fic is loads of fun to write, though sometimes it gets depressing. (Which is why I've got to take breaks from this and "Angel Wings", which is also angsty, to work on "Walk A Mile"....) Onegai, minna! Please don't hate me for things I may do to characters in "Umbroso Estrella"! I say that now because it may get ugly later on....   
  


~Umbroso Estrella~

~Yaten's Pain! Arrival Of The Darkened Planets!~

  
  


"Seiya." 

"Hm...." 

"Seiya-" 

"Hm...." 

"Seiya!" 

"Hm? What?" Seiya cracked his eyes open and found himself the object of Taiki's disapproving stare. "....Taiki? Wha-?" He broke off when he realized he was still tangled up in Usagi's arms, the girl sprawled across his chest. She was still sleeping peacefully. "Um...." moving carefully so as not to disturb her, he managed to climb to his feet under Taiki's watchful gaze. "Jeez, I didn't mean to fall asleep-" 

"You know," Taiki crossed his arms, "this is exactly what Yaten and I warned you against." 

"Taiki-" 

"It's dangerous to-" 

"Listen, you don't-" 

"-damn it, Seiya!" Taiki snapped, then quickly regained his normal composure. He tapped one finger against his other arm and sighed. "What do you think you're doing? You're just going to get hurt again." 

Seiya stared angrily at the taller boy, but instead of losing his temper as he normally would have, he simply whispered; "you don't understand." 

"Don't I?" Casting a quick glance through the door, which had been left open a crack, his eyes landed on Ami. The blue-haired girl was seated with the others, discussing something in hushed tones. "Don't presume to tell me what I do and don't understand, Seiya." 

A sigh. "Gomen, but-" he looked down at Usagi, "....I just can't...." 

Taiki raised an eyebrow speculatively, then nodded carefully. "I may not completely agree....but right now we all- Usagi especially- need all the friends we can get." A pause, then; "believe it or not, I do trust you Seiya. However," he continued, "Yaten and I- though he would never say so- are concerned that things could end badly for you." 

"Don't worry about me." Seiya attempted to shrug off Taiki's concern with the wave of a hand and managed a half-decent grin on top of it. Again he looked down at Usagi, smiling slightly when she mumbled something incoherent in her sleep. "I'll be fine, Taiki." And when the brown-haired boy looked at him doubtfully; "honestly, I'll be fine." 

"If you say so." 

"Trust me." 

Taiki's lips quirked into an almost-smile; "do you know what Yaten would say if he heard that sentence out of your mouth?" 

"I don't want to think about it." Seiya rolled his eyes. "Ne, Taiki, why did you come in here anyway?" 

"Haruka has some things she wants to discuss with us- ALL of us, and you still need to hear the explanation of the Tsumetai and their theft of Seno." Taiki started back to the other room, "it's relatively simple, really." 

"So you tell me." 

"Hm? No. Ami-chan explains it best." 

Ami-chan? Seiya had to smile at Taiki's retreating back. Not Mizuno-san, but Ami-chan.... 

In front of him, the door closed; Taiki's ever thoughtful mind had prompted him to give Seiya another moment alone with Usagi before the 'briefing'. Seiya thanked his brother mentally before turning to look at the blonde girl who was laying on the couch. For a moment, he considered waking her, but then thought the better of it. 

She needs the sleep, and the whole Tsumetai thing is something she already knows about, anyway. Bending down, he brushed a lock of hair from her face and then planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. Besides, she looks so cute when she's asleep....oi, I never knew I could love someone so much.... 

"Ne, Seiya!" Yaten called from the other room, muffled by the closed door. "Hurry your slow ass up already!" 

He seems to be recuperating. That's good....I think.... 

He could still hear the pain in the silver-haired boy's voice, though. 

And it still worried him. 

But the chances of getting Yaten to talk about it are less-than-zip. 

"Seiya!" 

"Yeah, yeah." Seiya waved his hand in the direction of the door, rolling his eyes skyward as Yaten raised his voice to be heard from the other room. With another glance at Usagi, he sighed. "You know," he said, looking toward Yaten as he stepped through the door and closed it behind himself; "you'd think that shouting would be the last thing we should be doing right now." 

Yaten's eyes narrowed. "Bite me." 

A chuckle and Seiya leaned against the wall. 

"Ne, Seiya-san?" Hotaru asked, "how's Usagi?" 

"Odango? She's....fine." 

Haruka eyed him suspiciously and he quickly looked away. Turning his head, however, put his eyes directly on Taiki, who was looking at him in much the same way as Haruka. But Taiki's stare wasn't malicious, and Haruka's....he doubted, even though she had given him permission to go and speak with her Princess, that she would be pleased if she knew what had transpired while they were alone. 

There was still an obvious lack of trust, not that he blamed her. 

We were pretty big pains-in-the-ass when we were here before. 

"So...." he drawled, stretching the tiny word and looking around; Haruka continued to almost-glare at him, Taiki matching her in a much less obvious way. Hotaru was hiding a smile; she could clearly see Haruka's glare, and seemed to somehow know- or at least partially know- what had happened while he and Usagi were alone. Ami stood next to Taiki, her eyes sad and her hands held together in front of her. Taiki was again resting a hand on her shoulder in a simple gesture of comfort. Yaten was seated where he had been, head still propped up on his palm, his expression unreadable. Luna sat, surprisingly, in his lap. "Well?" Seiya crossed his arms, continuing to lean against the brick wall, and his eyes landed Ami. "Tell me about the Tsumetai and this whole 'stealing Seno' thing." 

Ami bit her lip. 

"Go ahead Ami." 

She glanced up when Taiki squeezed her shoulder lightly, "hai...." 

Amused, Seiya raised an eyebrow. 

"The Tsumetai...." the blue-haired girl's brows furrowed. "It's what those who have been turned by the Oscuridad call themselves. As far as we can tell, the closest thing to compare them with would be vampires." 

Seiya blinked. He hadn't expected that one. "Vampires?" 

"Hm." Ami nodded, "they seem to be drawn to blood-" she glanced toward Yaten, who reached up to absently rub his bandages again. "-as you found out. They also tend to be more active at night. Not because sunlight is harmful to them, though. They just have an....aversion to it. We haven't quite figured out why." A pause, then; "....what we HAVE managed to figure out....by losing friends....is what Seno is, and why the Tsumetai are to fixated on it. The heart of a person who had been turned to the darkness- their Seno- is corrupted, blackened and destroyed. Their questing for Seno is their way to compensate for this; they struggle to kill and steal Seno because they themselves have none." 

"Seno would be another word for Heart?" 

"Hai." 

"But-" 

Ami pursed her lips. "When we say they kill and steal Seno, we mean just that. They attack their target- the target that the Oscuridad chooses- with the goal of taking their heart. They don't mean to steal energy as most of our enemies have. Instead they attack to kill....in the bloodiest possible way." 

Seiya's voice escaped him and he could only stare blankly. Kami-sama, no.... 

"Each Tsumetai, when turned into one to begin with, must kill at least once. If they don't, they don't survive; once they've managed to take another person's Seno, they've secured their own existence." 

"....." 

"So," Ami sighed tiredly. "Most of the current Tsumetai have managed to take a life. Mamoru was first- he attempted to take Usagi-chan's Seno, but when that failed he went to Rei. Rei, in turn, went to Makoto. Makoto managed to take Michiru's Seno, and Michiru took Setsuna's. They replaced their own lost heart with those of their victims. Each of them will survive....until the Osuridad no longer needs them." 

That explains Usagi's wound.... Seiya's thoughts were racing. What Ami was saying was unbelievable. The senshi killing each other? Literally? Killing them to cut out their hearts. To preserve their own lives. Mamoru must have been trying for that when- 

"What about Minako?" 

Yaten's voice once again jerked him back to reality. 

Minako-chan.... 

"Minako has yet to take a Seno," Hotaru told them sadly. "Though she tried." A glance at Yaten, "-she would have killed you for your heart, Yaten-san." 

Yaten said nothing. 

Privately, Seiya couldn't help thinking that she had already taken his heart. Not in the way that Hotaru was meaning, but in another. 

"If she hasn't taken a Seno-" 

Ami nodded grimly. "She will hunt us down. If she doesn't she'll die." 

"Beautiful." 

Luna looked over at Seiya from Yaten's lap. "Seiya...." and then she glanced at Taiki before glancing up at Yaten. "Taiki....Yaten....I think...." her voice trailed off and red eyes welled with tears. "I think you should go before you CAN'T." 

"W-what?" The black-haired Star Senshi demanded, "you want us to LEAVE? But-" 

"Leave Earth." Luna repeated, blinking harshly. Tears fell down her feline cheeks. "Before....before she darkness takes you, too." 

"N-no!" Seiya exclaimed. "We're not....I'M NOT....I'm not leaving you guys here on your own like this! You want us to....we can't-!" 

"Luna's right." Ami said sadly. "We're not worth losing your lives-" 

"Of course you are." Taiki stated firmly, looking down into Ami's surprised eyes. "You saved our lives in the battle against Galaxia....you SACRIFICED your OWN lives for ours. You are our friends, and we don't leave our friends behind." 

Seiya threw his hands into the air; "exactly!" 

A half-smile from Taiki. "It seems that Seiya and I are staying." He turned to the last of the Starlights. "Yaten?" 

"Hn." Yaten snorted. "Like I have a choice? Man, I'd never hear the end of it if I ditched you guys here." 

"I guess that settles it." 

"You have a death wish?" Haruka's voice was level and her eyes were hard. "Just go before it's too late." 

Seiya waved a finger at her good-naturedly. Even through the seriousness of their situation, his high spirit managed to shine through. "Now, now, Haruka," a laugh; "you're not getting rid of us that easily. Besides, I made a promise, ne? I don't break my promises, even if I made them to someone like YOU." 

"What promise?" The blonde's frown deepened. 

Suddenly serious, Seiya met Haruka's steely gaze. "-'please, in our place, protect Usagi'....that's what Makoto- Jupiter- said before she died, her Star Seed taken by Galaxia. You weren't there for that, but...." a long pause and then; "-'you want to protect her now, Fighter,'....YOU said that to me. It was the LAST thing you said before you and Michiru-" 

"Shimatta!" Haruka snapped, hands clenching tightly, "I didn't make you promise!" 

"No," Seiya agreed, "you didn't. But I did anyway. I promised myself- I promised Usagi....Haruka, I may not like you and you may not like me- hell, you may even HATE me. That's your own choice. That doesn't mean I want to see you die again, and I would do anything....ANYTHING to protect Odango. You KNOW that." 

"Seiya-" Taiki began in warning, noting the flash in Haruka's eyes. 

But he was interrupted. 

"Well, well," a familiar voice laughed, "how sweet is this? Dear Seiya-san is willing to lay his own life on the line for Princess Crybaby and her Tomboy Defender." Another laugh and then; "what about the rest of you? Do you share Seiya's sentiments? Would you be able to fight against us?" 

Everyone whirled and Yaten practically exploded from his seat. His chair clattered to the ground and Luna barely jumped out of his lap before being dumped on the ground. The blonde-haired girl who was standing in the doorway giggled (with only a touch of insanity) and winked at him lightly. 

"Minako!" Yaten's voice- though not free of pain- was venomous. 

"Now, now," Minako raised an eyebrow; "I wouldn't get too excited. My comrades outside are just LOOKING for a reason to slaughter the lot of you. By the way, Haruka-SAN, that hit with the Space Sword was a cheap shot. I wasn't even transformed-" 

"Comrades-?" 

Impatiently. "The other Tsumetai, of course." 

A long silence, during which Minako simply leaned against the doorframe nonchalantly and studied her fingernails. Everyone else was as tense as possible, ready to jump into action at the slightest sign of trouble. Yaten was shaking with barely-controlled rage....or WAS it rage-? 

"Seiya," Taiki whispered to the other boy, keeping his voice low; "go and get Usagi." 

"But-" 

"Go." Haruka ordered harshly, not leaving room for argument. "Now." 

"Oh," Minako called brightly, her eyes lighting on Seiya when he began to edge backward toward the other door. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. The others would PROBABLY take that as a move against them and- well, I couldn't be responsible for what they might do." 

Seiya froze. Shimatta! We're trapped in this damned place! 

"It really would be easier if you would just surrender." 

"Not likely." 

"Hm. I thought as much. Oh well." The girl smiled and looked toward Yaten; "I really just came for my henshin pen." 

"And if I give it to you?" Yaten asked in a snarl. 

"Oh, you'll still be killed. But-" Minako tilted her head to the side; "if you give it to me without a fight, I PROMISE to be gentle when I steal your Seno. Ne, Yaten, I REALLY think you'd like being with me like this-" 

The silver-haired boy absently reached into his pocket and clutched the Venus wand. 

"Really," a pause and Minako's eyes half-closed as she regarded Yaten. "It's not a bad thing, Yaten....you and I could be together, and I know you want that-" 

"Shut up! I would never!" 

"Oh, now you've hurt my feelings." A pout, "I guess it's the hard way, then." 

"....you want your henshin pen?" Yaten pulled it from his pocket and held it up to the light. "This is what you came for? You really want it?" His other hand slowly went into another pocket to feel for his Star Yell. He wanted to make sure it was in the pocket he thought it was in....he would need it.... "if you want it-" 

Seiya suddenly noticed the motion....Yaten's hand going for his own transformation device....and he knew what the other boy intended to do. He cursed mentally, in as many different languages as he could think of. He's going to get himself killed! 

"-if you want it-" Yaten repeated. 

"Yes?" Minako prompted. 

"-try to take it!" 

And with that he took a running step and- ignoring the shouts from his fellow Starlights and the as-of-yet unturned Earth Senshi- dove at Minako, knocking her out of the safe house and onto the subway track beyond....   
  


_______________   
  


Me: Oooo....Yaten's gotta' go up against Minako! I already have the next chapter pretty much planned, I just have to write it so....until then! Ja! 


	7. Final Transcendence: Healing A Dead Star

Disclaimer: STILL don't own Sailor Moon.... *sigh* 

Pretty much no notes this time. I tried to get this chapter out quickly, since I left the last one the way I did....people were pretty insistent that I hurry. Gee, the rating went up a bit, didn't it? Mostly just to be safe. Looking at the kind of stuff that's in "Umbroso Estrella", I decided PG-13 might not be enough. I'm not sure, though....   
  


~Umbroso Estrella~

~Final Transcendence: Healing a Dead Star~

  
  


"YATEN-!!" 

Chaos erupted in the safe house the instant that Yaten collided with Minako and tackled her out into the subway; Luna raced after them, faster than any human could possibly hope to be. Hotaru followed the cat, raising her pen and shouting her henshin command while in motion. Her impulsiveness was somewhat unexpected, but she wasn't alone in it- Haruka was only a half-step behind her adopted daughter. Even Ami, level-headed and practically a mirror of Taiki in personality, was quick to transform; Sailor Mercury had her visor out and scanning through the walls in an instant. 

If the other Tsumetai were really out there, she would be able to spot them. 

Seiya was a little stunned to find himself almost left behind. HE had always been the one to jump into action without thinking things through first....but there were other concerns. The Earth Senshi were chasing Yaten and Minako out of concern for the silver-haired boy's safety- 

What the hell was he THINKING?! 

An easy question to answer. 

Simply put, he WASN'T thinking. 

Of course, his irrational actions weren't completely unexpected. With the way Minako had attacked him before, and the way she had spoken to him only a moment ago....his silent brooding since arriving on Earth wasn't unusual- you could DEFINE Yaten with the word 'brood'- but Seiya (and, he assumed, Taiki as well) could see right through the false show of bravado. 

"Seiya! Get Usagi! Get her out of here!" 

"-hai!" Seiya was already spinning around by the time Taiki finished his sentence. He could guess what Minako- and the others?- were there for. Perhaps the blonde DID intend to retrieve her henshin pen, but there had already been an attempt to take Usagi's Seno, and chances were that the others were there to finish what Mamoru had left un-done. "Taiki, what are you going to do-?" 

A muffled scream from outside. It was familiar....Minako? It certainly sounded like her. 

Taiki's eyes closed for a split second as he reached for his Star Yell. When he opened them again there was a gleam of determination in them. "They don't stand a chance out there, against the other senshi. It may not be much, but any strength I have is theirs." 

Seiya nodded. Different as we may be, Taiki and I can agree on some things. 

"Maker Star Power! Make-Up!" 

The familiar flash of light.... 

His hand on the doorknob, Seiya paused and turned back in time to see Star Maker leap out and onto the subway tracks. That same determination.... "good luck!" She called back at him, "protect her, Seiya!" 

Of course he would. Of course. 

"Odango!" The door burst open, the hinges straining under the force behind his shove. Beyond, Usagi woke with a start, nearly jumping out of her skin at the sound of his voice, and then whirled to look at him. He was across the room and had hauled her to her feet before she could even open her mouth. "We've got to move." 

"Seiya, what-?" 

But before he could say anything; "-Mercury Aqua Rhapsody-!" 

The shout from deep inside the subway tunnel was faint but recognizable. The senshi were in trouble. If it was just Minako....Minako unarmed, not transformed....if it was just her then Mercury wouldn't have had to attack. What she had been saying was true. The other Tsumetai were, indeed, outside and waiting.... 

"Mercury!" Usagi's eyes widened. "What's going on?" 

Seiya continued pulling her across the room, his grip locked firmly on her wrist. "They're here." He told her; "Minako and the others. We have a BIG problem....and I'm getting you out of here before-" 

"No!" 

No....? Seiya's stride faltered and he looked back at her. "Odango, if they get in here there's no way we can escape! We- YOU- have to get as far away from them as POSSIBLE! Now COME ON-" 

"Seiya, no!" She wrenched her arm free, "I can't leave the others to fight-" 

"You could die!" 

"THEY could die!" Her voice cracked, "shimatta, Seiya! I WON'T leave them to fight on their own! I have the Ginzuishou- my power can save them. Maybe....it can save the others, too, the friends that I've lost. I can't run! If I run I'll never know! I have to TRY, Seiya! Please!" 

"Odango...." not for the first time since meeting her, Seiya found her words echoing through his head. Why did she always have that effect on him? But damn it, she's right. A curt nod. "Right. But if you go, I go-" his Star Yell was out and ready. "I said I'd protect you and I swear to all the powers above that I will." 

"Seiya-" Usagi reached up, brushing her hand against his cheek. "Arigato....thank you so much." And then she yanked the brooch from her pocket, the motion holding as much determination as Maker's eyes had. She wasn't going to run away this time. "Moon Eternal! Make-Up!" 

"Fighter Star Power! Make-Up!" 

Once they were both transformed, Star Fighter looked at Sailor Moon seriously. "Sailor Moon, this could be....hard....for you. Are you sure that you can fight the other sailor senshi....your friends?" 

The blonde hesitated, frowning. "I....will do what I have to." 

"So will I." 

"Fighter...." 

"Let's go." Fighter started for the door at a brisk walk. "When we get out there, stay behind me." 

"Ne-" Sailor Moon dashed after Fighter to catch up and rested a hand on her arm, stopping her; "I know you want to protect me, but I can't try to heal the others- I can't use the Ginzuishou- if you don't let me fight! Fighter, PLEASE-" 

Fighter's hands clenched into fists and her eyes focused on the ground. She didn't look up at Sailor Moon as she spoke; "I don't want you to get hurt." 

"I know, but-" 

The black-clad senshi spun suddenly, catching her arms, "you don't understand!" 

"S-Seiya...." 

"If you....got hurt, or killed...." Fighter's throat closed off and her grip on Sailor Moon's arms tightened ever-so-slightly. The blonde stared, wide-eyed, locked in the other girl's gaze; her heart clenched almost painfully. "Usagi...." the raven-haired senshi managed finally; "I love you. I LOVE you. You know that. I just....I don't know what I'd do if-" 

"Fighter!" 

Shoving the fight to the back of her mind for the moment, Sailor Moon threw her arms around Fighter's neck and hugged the Star Senshi tightly. Before Fighter- startled by the blonde senshi's actions- could say anything, she found the Moon Child's lips pressed firmly against her own, and blinked- 

But....it was what she had always wanted....to be close to Usagi.... 

Her eyes closed and her arms wound around Sailor Moon's waist; a breathless moment later she opened her dark eyes again to stare into the blonde girl's crystal blue ones. "Usagi....I'm not even....it doesn't....I didn't think....I mean, I'm a girl like this and-" 

"I told you I love you, too." Sailor Moon whispered, "I love YOU. You, Seiya, just you. I don't care if you're a man or a woman." 

Though she had automatically slipped into using Usagi's real name when the situation had become serious, Fighter's mind still thought of her just as 'Odango'. She says- I never thought- I couldn't have believed....Odango....Kami-sama, how I love her! Her thoughts were practically incoherent through her joy, but she quickly jerked herself back to reality. "Odango, we have to-" 

"Yeah." Sailor Moon smiled, her expression still pained, and pushed away from the Star Senshi. "Hai, Fighter. Let's go." 

The whole scene had only taken a handful of seconds, Fighter realized. Some of the most important moments in life were the shortest....but now they had something to do. Her heart, her mind, her soul- her whole BEING swore to defend Sailor Moon. She had finally managed what she had thought impossible....she wasn't going to lose the love of her life, especially to other senshi. 

Sailor Moon, for her part, was just as resolved. I'll fight for Seiya. And for my friends- 

"I guess we're off." 

"Hai-!" 

They went from standing still to running full-out in the blink of an eye, and were out of the safe house just as quickly. Both skidded to a stop beside the subway tracks, looking frantically for the others- 

"-Haruka-san! Abunai!-" 

The shout of warning came from down the darkened tunnel and seemed to have come from Mercury; Fighter and Sailor Moon both spun in the right direction and immediately broke into a sprint, following the sound of their friend's voice- 

-nearly a hundred yards down the tunnel, they encountered what they had been looking for. 

"They're all alive!" 

Fighter nodded to the blonde's exclamation, but wasn't nearly so enthusiastic. Things were going all wrong....Mercury and Maker were standing semi-back-to-back and almost up against the wall of the tunnel, pinned there by Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter; Uranus was facing Neptune head-on, pain evident in her eyes. Fighter didn't doubt, though, that if it came down to it, Uranus would defend herself and her friends at the cost of her former-partner's life; Saturn was holding her Glaive out to protect herself from Pluto and her Garnet Rod, and Healer....where was Healer? 

"You certainly took you time, Love." 

"Ah-!" Sailor Moon spun at the sound of that voice and stared in fear at the person who had spoken. "M-Mamoru-" 

"You!" Fighter spat, whirling. 

Tuxedo Mask stood with his arms crossed, his staff hanging from his right hand. "And the Love Triangle appears again." He tisked with a partially-contained smirk; "and you actually told her you loved her. Usa-ko, I'm surprised at you. I never would have thought it possible you would fall for a woman." 

He uncrossed his arms and took a step forward. 

"Stay BACK you bastard!" Fighter pushed Sailor Moon back, stepping in front of her. 

"Of course, she's not always a woman, is she?" 

"You-" 

"Always the heroine." A sigh and Tuxedo Mask tilted his head to the side. Stretching his arm out, he tapped Fighter's shoulder with the tip of his staff. "I wasn't around to tell you before, but I'm here now-" 

Fighter's hand flew up to slap the staff away. 

"-so here's what I've been meaning to tell you." The man chuckled darkly; "stay the hell away from my-" 

"I'M NOT YOUR ANYTHING!" 

Tuxedo Mask blinked at Sailor Moon's outburst. "My, my...." 

"Sailor Moon-" 

The girl shoved Fighter out of the way, facing down Tuxedo Mask with a glare. "You're NOT the Mamoru I knew." 

"Quite right." 

Sailor Moon's hand flexed and the Tier appeared. "So I don't care what I-" 

"You stupid little-!" 

His hand came down with impressive force, knocking the Tier out of her hand and throwing her backwards. A muffled thump and a yelp of pain were all that told of Sailor Moon's landing on the cement. A second later Tuxedo Mask bent slightly, preparing to leap- 

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!" 

The blast skimmed Tuxedo Mask's shoulder, singing the fabric. 

"Shimatta!" 

"Don't you TOUCH her!" Fighter shrieked, interposing herself between them. 

The man stopped, smiling slightly. "That certainly was impressive." He reached up and brushed his shoulder. "Jealousy is a good look on you." 

Fighter seethed, unsure of what to do. Inside, she was ready to kill him herself....but Usagi had wanted to attempt healing her friends.... what should I do? I should just kill the kisama and get it over with- 

No. She wouldn't so that to Usagi. 

But then what could she-? 

"Well," Tuxedo Mask sighed, "this is more trouble than it's worth, I think. Besides-" he waved a hand down toward the other end of the subway tunnel. "There's more interesting things I want you to see." 

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" 

A shrug and the masked man leaped from the sidewalk area, "oh, Usa-ko, if only you knew what we had in store for you-" 

And he vanished into the shadows. 

Fighter stared after him for a moment, surprised. Why in the world would he have-? 

"Fighter...." 

"Odango!" She jumped down to the tracks next to Sailor Moon, "are you alright?" 

"Hm. Hai." The girl nodded, wincing. "That hurt." 

"I'm sure." 

"What....what did he mean 'more interesting things'?" 

"I don't know, but it's awfully quiet all of a sudden-" 

They were both quiet for a moment, listening. Nothing. The others were just as silent as they were. What had happened to the fight? There was nothing....were they even still alive? If they were THIS silent- 

"We have to see if they're alright." 

"Hai." 

Fighter knelt down and began to help her to her feet, only to find another gloved hand join hers in pulling the Moon Child up as someone stepped up next to them. The black-haired senshi tensed, head snapping up....and she grinned in relief when upon seeing Mercury's friendly face. 

"Shimatta! Mercury, you scared me." 

"Ami-chan!" Sailor Moon exclaimed; "w-what happened?" 

"It's difficult to explain," Uranus said from the sidewalk two feet above. 

"They left." Maker told the two. "All of them." 

Fighter looked around; Mercury continued to help Sailor Moon to up; Uranus and Maker were standing side-by-side on the walk above; Saturn was just behind them. And still....where was Healer-?! 

"Yaten-?" 

"He ran the other way after Minako." Saturn said softly, "they....disappeared down the tunnel." 

"That's what Tuxedo Mask was talking about." 

"Huh?" 

"That's what he was talking about, Fighter." Sailor Moon repeated; "he wanted us to see something-" 

Shimatta! 

Fighter turned to face the direction the blonde was looking. 

I'm going. 

"I am too." Sailor Moon's hand touched Fighter's arm. She seemed to have read the Star Senshi's thoughts. And before anyone could speak, she broke into a sprint. After a moment's hesitation, Fighter swore mentally and then raced after her. "It's Healer!" The blonde called back, "I KNOW it is!" 

"How do you know-?" 

"I just do-!" 

"But you-" 

Behind them, the other senshi had all muttered surprised yelps before chasing after. 

"Sailor Moon! Odango, come on! Wait-!" 

"Fighter!" Sailor Moon stopped suddenly, making Fighter nearly run into her back. The other senshi slowed to a stop just behind them. "Look! Healer-!" 

"Healer-?!" 

Several hundred yards down the tunnel, Healer stood. And a few feet away from her was Minako; the blonde girl stared coldly at the Star Senshi. Both were silent....Healer's gaze was icy, but pain-filled.... 

Silence.... 

"What's she doing?" 

"I...don't know." 

Silence.... 

"You want your wand," Healer said flatly after a moment. She closed her eyes, seeming to concentrate, and held her right hand out in front of her, the Venus wand clasped tightly in it. "Here." Her eyes opened. "Take it. If we're going to do this, let's do it right." 

"....." Minako's lips pressed together and she took a handful of steps forward. 

"Take it." 

The blonde reached out cautiously- 

"Yaten!" Fighter couldn't help herself, "don't-" 

"Shh." Sailor Moon's hand on her wrist made her stop. "She's doing something, I can feel it....watch." 

"But-" 

Healer continued to hold the wand out; "take it, Minako." 

Another hesitation. 

"Take it." 

Fingers touched the wand and then Minako grasped it tightly. 

But so did Healer- 

"Hey!" 

"Minako, trust me-" 

"You- you- what are you-!" 

Healer stared at the girl, then closed her eyes again as Minako continued to tug at the wand, trying to free it from the Star Senshi's strong grasp. Concentrating....and Minako cried out in shock when a bright light flared from Healer's palm- 

"-NO!" 

"What-?!" 

"Yaten-!" 

"Minako-!" 

Fighter squinted against the brightness, shielding her eyes.... 

....and when she managed to see past it again, Minako was slumped in Healer's arms, her eyes closed. As Fighter and the other senshi watched, Healer carefully lowered the blonde to the ground, cradling her in her arms as if she would break. Never had Healer shown so much emotion, but as she held Minako her green eyes shone with tears. 

Fighter could feel her pain. 

"I'm sorry, Minako." Healer said softly, "I had to-" 

"I-it's okay...." 

"Minako-!" 

The girl opened her eyes. "It's okay....because I'm..." 

The silver-haired senshi couldn't stop the tears that streamed from her eyes. "Gomen nasai, Minako-chan." 

"But I'm...." her voice trailed off and she took a shuddering breath, "arigato." 

"She did it....Healer did it....she used her own energy....her love....I could feel it....her power and her healing energy...." Sailor Moon whispered, her own eyes brimming with tears; "Minako's healed, but...." 

"She's already had her Seno taken." Ami said, "she can't-" 

"She's dying." Maker stated. "Minako is dying." 

____________   
  


Me: Man, I really don't like this chapter. It didn't turn out the way I wanted it to. Oh well....I might re-do this chapter later on. For right now it'll stay. Why'd Mamoru-baka want Usagi to see what was happening between Yaten and Minako? You'll have to wait and see! Ja! ^_^ 


	8. Senshi Fighting Senshi! Battle For Usagi...

Disclaimer: Despite attempts to kidnap the characters, I STILL don't own Sailor Moon. 

I really don't have much to say in the notes for this chapter. Huh. Mostly I just want to apologize to anyone who's going to get upset with me for things I'm going to do to characters in this chapter and later on....I TOLD you it was a dark fic....*sigh*....gomen....   
  


~Umbroso Estrella~

~Senshi Fighting Senshi! Battle For Usagi's Seno!~

  
  


Dying.... 

Sailor Moon's breath caught on Maker's words and her hands unconsciously clenched into fists. Flashes of the Minako she had known for so many years ran through her head- meeting Sailor V for the first time and finding out just how cool she really was....Sailor Venus joining them in the fight against Beryl....Minako comforting her after Mamoru's loss to the dark kingdom....the two of them fighting over Haruka before they'd found out she was a girl....watching blonde locks engulf Yaten time and time again....her constant mistakes when it came to sayings....the way Minako could make her smile no matter what was happening around her.... 

Kami-sama, please no! Minako can't die! 

But in her heart, she already knew it was true. 

"Minako-chan...." 

Fighter reached out silently and took her hand, tears that matched those Healer was shedding streaming from her eyes. The black-haired Star Senshi's gaze never moved from where her comrade was slumped, the blonde senshi of Venus held in her arms. She knew as well as the rest of them that this would be their last goodbye. 

"Gomen nasai, Yaten...." 

Healer blinked tear-reddened eyes and whispered; "for what?" 

"Gomen." Minako repeated, raising a hand to brush her fingers against the bandage that still adorned Healer's neck. "I would never have hurt you....you know I wouldn't have....I couldn't...." 

"I know." 

"....thank you for...." 

"Minako-" 

"....healing me." She smiled weakly, "I may not live....but at least...." 

"At least-?" 

"At least I'll die free." 

"Free...." Healer repeated the word softly, as if it was something she would never be again. "I'm so sorry, Minako." 

"D-daijobu." The blonde's head shook slightly, "arigato. Sayonara, Yaten...." 

Silence followed these words, and Minako's eyes fluttered closed, her body going limp in Healer's arms. The Star Senshi's eyes shut tightly and her head tilted downward, hiding her face from view. Soundless tears continued to fall. "Sayonara...." she whispered hoarsely, "Minako....goodbye...." 

Sailor Moon's grip tightened on Fighter's hand as her heart broke at the loss of another 'sister'. 

Fighter clutched her hand in return. 

They could all feel it.... 

....the fading as the light from their friend's Star Seed went out.... 

From behind them, Luna padded softly forward to sit next to Healer. She couldn't do anything to stop the pain Healer was feeling, but she could offer comfort....even through what seemed to be an insurmountable darkness. 

She's gone. Minako's gone. I've lost another friend. 

Sailor Moon's throat closed off, inhibiting her breathing, and she found herself losing her grip. She had lost so many people already....Minako was just too much....she had fought and fought, and hadn't been able to save any of them....she couldn't do anything. 

A tug at her fingers jerked her back as Fighter squeezed her hand. 

Seiya was there. Seiya would always be there.... 

A very small comfort, but one none the less. 

"Well then," a chuckling voice called from the walk above, "wasn't THAT entertaining?" 

They all- Earth Senshi and Star Senshi alike- whirled, knowing full-well who they were turning to face, and dreading the confrontation. Only Healer didn't turn, still staring downward at the subway track beside her. 

Above them stood the Tsumetai; all of them. Tuxedo Mask in the middle, with Mars and Jupiter on one side and Neptune and Pluto on the other. The smirks they wore were all nearly identical. He was true to his word....Mamoru HAD found Minako's death entertaining. As had the rest of them.... 

"You see?" Tuxedo Mask said from where he was leaning on the wall, "I told you you'd want to see that." A sigh and he pushed off from the wall, "unfortunately, now that the theater part is over," his eyes rested on Sailor Moon, and narrowed; "we'll be needing your Seno now, as the Ocuridad wishes to obtain the energy of the Ginzuisho-" 

"STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!" 

The blast was unexpected, but still Tuxedo Mask and the Dark Senshi nimbly avoided it. The masked man's attention quickly went to Healer; she had climbed to her feet, laying Minako gently on the cement floor, and was facing him. Shaking with rage and with tears still streaming from her emerald eyes, she held her arm out, ready to attack again. 

"....well," Tuxedo Mask looked slightly surprised; "after the show you put on, expected you to be out of commission for longer than that." 

"Wrong you bastard!" Healer shrieked, "STAR SENSITIVE-" 

"SUPREME THUNDER!" 

Jupiter's attack came faster than Healer could finish her own, and the silver-haired senshi had to leap and roll to the side to avoid being hit. Luna scrambled in the other direction and vanished into the shadows at the side of the tracks. 

"Healer!" 

Quicker than they could react, Healer was on her feet and facing her attacker. Jupiter lowered her arms from their crossed position. A stare-down was about to ensue, and it was unclear as to who would break first- 

"BURNING MANDALA!" 

The fire attack- one of Mars' weakest, was she toying with them?- soared toward their group, and for the time being Healer's confrontation with Jupiter was forgotten. There was a few long seconds where it seemed that time was slowing down....but there still wasn't enough time to get out of the way! In the blink of an eye, Mercury and Maker were in front of Fighter and Sailor Moon, blocking them from the attack- 

"What are you DOING?" 

"You're more important, Sailor Moon!" 

"Mercury! Maker! Abunai!" 

"Not until...." 

-and then Saturn was in front of THEM, her glaive raised. 

"SILENT WALL!" 

The inferno collided with Saturn's shield and sprayed out to the sides, scorching the cement walls. From the walk where she was standing, Mars scowled and glanced to the side at the two Outer Senshi, neither of whom had made a move to step into the battle yet. But at Mars' look they stepped away from where they had been waiting. 

Determined to keep the Silent Wall up, Saturn kept her glaive held above her head. 

"DEEP SUBMERGE!" 

The wave of energy slammed into the barrier, making the senshi of silence wince from the impact. The dark-haired girl gritted her teeth and struggled against the power of Neptune's attack, her arms shaking from the stress against herself and the glaive. Pluto simply continued to watch from where she was standing, next to the aqua-haired senshi. 

"I don't know how much longer she can hold up!" Mercury shouted in panic. 

"Saturn! Don't!" 

The younger senshi ignored them in favor of pouring energy through the glaive and into the Silent Wall. 

"DEEP SUBMERGE!" 

Saturn gasped at the impact. 

Again. "DEEP SUBMERGE!" 

A pained but determined yelp from Saturn, and she closed her eyes. "Guys...." 

"Time to go." Fighter muttered, turning to Sailor Moon. "They're after YOU, Odango. Saturn can't hold them back forever, so you get out of here and-" 

"No way!" The blonde shook her head, "I told you before that I'm not-" 

"Fighter's right." 

There was a sort of cumulative blink when they realized it was Uranus who had spoken. 

The words 'Fighter' and 'right' were something they had never expected to hear out of her mouth.... 

"She's right," Uranus repeated, her eyes on Saturn. Her adopted daughter was struggling against the power of Neptune's Deep Submerge....she was strong for one so young, but fighting against another Outer Senshi was harder than she could manage for long. "Fighter!" The sandy-blond woman set her sights on Fighter. "You take her. Hide somewhere until it's safe to come out." 

"Right." A curt nod, "come on, Odango." 

"But-" 

Before she could finish her thought, Fighter's hand was clasped around her wrist and the Star Senshi was dragging her backward away from the others. Shocked, Sailor Moon simply followed obediently, almost tripping on the railway track. If Fighter hadn't been holding onto her, she would have fallen. 

Glancing back, the Moon Child watched Saturn's Wall begin to break down. The other senshi all readied themselves for the battle; a flash of sparkling water grew in Mercury's hand, Maker's star locket was out, and Uranus reached into the air, preparing a World Shaking.... 

....a few yards down the tracks, Healer shifted her weight and launched herself at Jupiter. 

"Move it, Odango!" 

"Fighter....where are we-?" 

"You, Usa-ko," Tuxedo Mask's voice sighed as he dropped down in front of them, simply a blur of black and white, "are going nowhere. Now," his cane appeared in his hand and he flicked it out to full length, "if you don't mind, I'll just take your Seno and be on my way." 

He took a step forward, only to be confronted by a snarling Star Fighter. "You'll have to go through me, first." 

"Hm," a smirk. "I can handle that." 

Shoving Sailor Moon back another step, Fighter prepared for Tuxedo Mask's attack. "Go, Odango." 

"Fighter-" 

"GO!" 

"....y-yeah!" The blonde senshi turned reluctantly and backed away. 

"How sweet." Tuxedo Mask chuckled, "now, where were we? Oh yes-" 

And just like that he was off and running. He hit Fighter head-on, slamming into her bodily and knocking her to the ground; his cane, as well as Fighter's star locket, skittered away across the ground. 

A shriek from Sailor Moon; "Fighter!" 

The Star Senshi had no time to reassure her, though; with the former-guardian-of-Earth attempting to throttle her, she had more important things on her mind. Bringing her arm around, she slammed her elbow into the side of his head, making him fall to the side with a growl. He stood quickly and spun around- 

-and Fighter quickly scrambled half-to-her feet and kicked out, catching the back of his ankles. 

He fell again, hitting the ground- near where his cane had landed- with a thud. 

Seeing this, Fighter decided she couldn't stop him in time and dove for her star locket, hoping to reach it before he could catch her. And damn it! Her mind snapped when she saw Sailor Moon still only a handful of feet away; why the hell is she still here?! Shimatta, Odango, run while you still can! 

The leather of her boots scraped against the ground when she hit, and she threw her arm out....her fingers brushed against the locket.... 

PAIN! 

Fighter screamed in shock, staring down at her shoulder.... 

....the tip of Tuxedo Mask's cane protruded from her flesh. Blood ran freely from the wound, even before he ripped the cane out and reached back to slam it into the side of her head. And she fell forward at the impact, clutching her shoulder as pain washed over her....her vision darkened around the edges, fading and then lightening again.... 

"Fighter!" 

Running steps behind her as Sailor Moon came toward them. 

Odango, no! Fighting off the pending concussion, Fighter struggled to stand. "No-" 

But she wasn't expecting- 

"SILVER MOON! CRYSTAL POWER KISS!" 

The blast of energy from Sailor Moon was something Fighter had never thought would happen....not against Tuxedo Mask....but she had done it....and then the masked man was falling onto the ground, eyes closed and completely limp. 

"Seiya!" 

A second later and the blonde senshi was kneeling down in front of her, helping her to her feet, gloved hand pressed against her bleeding shoulder. Standing helped her head clear....but it still pounded terribly.... 

"Kami-sama," Sailor Moon gasped, "Fighter! Oh, are you-? It won't stop bleeding!" 

"I'm alright....I think...." Fighter winced, "itai! Odango, why aren't you hiding-?!" 

"I couldn't leave you!" 

"They're after you!" 

"But....he would have killed you!" 

"So instead you hurt him?" 

"No!" The Moon Child's eyes were wide, "no! The tier just....it knocked him out is all! My tier DOESN'T hurt people, it heals them! It might have changed him back, even....but....Seiya, I couldn't just leave you to die!" 

The pain in her eyes made Fighter's heart wrench, "I know. But if you don't get out of here all of this will be in vain-" 

A flash of something caught her eye and she broke off. 

Energy and lots of it. 

Coming their way! 

"Odango! Get out of the way!" 

Ignoring the flaring pain in her shoulder, Fighter grabbed Sailor Moon and shoved the other senshi to the side; the two of them hit the ground, barely avoiding the ball of power that skimmed the cement where they had just been standing. A deep gash in the floor showed where the attack had hit. 

Sailor Moon gasped and untangled herself from Fighter, "Fighter, are you okay?" 

"Uh...." the black-haired senshi nodded and looked down, shocked by the amount of blood that continued to pour from the wound in her shoulder. "....yeah....yeah, I'm alright....are you-? What was-?!" 

The blonde's eyes strayed toward where the attack had originated. "Pluto...." 

Fighter followed her gaze to the Keeper of Time. First Tuxedo Mask, now Sailor Pluto....I don't think I can....I can't even use my Laser without my locket.... 

"Pluto, please...." 

Cold silence from the other senshi. 

"Setsuna-san-!" 

Pluto raised the Garnet Rod. 

"No! Please! Setsuna-san, you can't!" 

"DEAD-" 

"Setsuna!" 

"Odango!" Fighter quickly shoved the other girl down again, forcing herself between the blonde and her former-friend. The blonde looked ready to object, and opened her mouth, but Fighter cut her off before she could begin; "get down!" 

"But-" 

"-SCREAM!" 

"Fighter, no!" 

Shutting her eyes tightly, Fighter clenched her hands around Sailor Moon's arms and waited for the impact. She couldn't survive the attack, she knew, but if she could protect Usagi from being hurt, it would all be worth it.... 

As long as Odango is safe....I can buy her some time.... 

-waiting- 

-waiting- 

-nothing. 

Nothing? 

Fighter's eyes opened and she stared at Sailor Moon. The blonde's eyes were wide in shock and she was staring past Fighter's shoulder. "Odango, what-?" 

Hoarsely. "Haruka...." 

"Haruka?" Confused, Fighter released Sailor Moon and spun to look behind them. 

....Haruka....Uranus.... 

Pluto's attack hadn't hit them because of Uranus. 

The other senshi was standing between them and the Keeper of Time, her arms held out from her sides....her fuku scorched and falling apart....wounds marring her skin wherever it showed.... 

Her strength gave out and she fell to her knees, then backward onto the ground. 

"Haruka!" Sailor Moon pushed past Fighter and scrambled to her friend's side, Fighter following more slowly in her wake, hand clutching her wounded shoulder. "Oh no....Haruka....no, please, no-" 

Uranus looked up at her Princess with pain-dulled eyes and opened her mouth. Blood dribbled from her lips and down her chin, evidence of internal bleeding. Pluto's Dead Scream had done what it mean to. 

"Oh no...." crying again, Sailor Moon's hands hovered over Uranus, unsure of she could possibly do to help. "Haruka-san! Oh, please, no...." 

A soft chuckle, barely audible, and more blood. 

"Why?" Fighter demanded softly. 

"For my Princess...." Uranus' voice was weak and gurgled with blood; "for Usagi....and for you....for....both of you...." her eyes went to Fighter. "I want....her to be happy....to live happy....I want her to LIVE...." 

And Fighter felt her hatred of the other senshi break on those words. 

"....protect her...." 

Another promise. "I will, I swear it." 

Uranus took a shuddering breath, and her transformation reversed itself, leaving a broken Tenoh Haruka where Sailor Uranus had been. Turning her head, she gave Sailor Moon a brave smile. "Koneko-chan...." another hard breath. Her last. Then, softly; "run." 

"Haruka!" 

Too late.... 

It was far too late.... 

The Dead Scream had been too much.... 

She had lost two friends that day. 

"Sailor Moon!" Fighter grabbed the blonde senshi's arm and hauled her to her feet, ignoring her struggles of protest. Glancing toward the other end of the track, her eyes lit on the others; Mercury, Maker, Saturn and Healer- who had Luna clutched under her arm- were racing for the stairs to the street outside. "Come on!" 

And, dragging the girl she loved with all her heart, Star Fighter ran down the subway tunnel away from the Tsumetai and the bodies of two of her friends. Minako and Haruka were gone.... 

Casting a final glance back, Fighter cemented her promise in her mind. 

Arigato Haruka. I WILL protect her. You have the word of Sailor Star Fighter....   
  


________________   
  


Me: *cringes* Ah! Gomen nasai! Please don't hurt me! *tears* I'm so sorry! Very dark, lots of death....I swear, there's a happy ending! Or, semi-happy....I guess it depends on your POV....oh, I couldn't remember if it was 'SILENT' Wall or 'SILENCE' Wall, but you get the idea, ne? 


	9. Usagi And Seiya: Alone In The Dark

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, though I'm currently considering lobbying for the rights to Star Healer....(yeah, right, like that'll ever happen. :p) 

Okay! Guess what minna? I can tell you (pretty much) for sure that there's going to be five more chapters! This one and four more, and that's it for "Umbroso Estrella"! ;_; It's sad, ne? Ah, but everything has to come to an end.... 

Oi, notes for Leia: I tried to e-mail you about this, but both times my mail got returned to me saying it couldn't be delivered. (I dunno'....) Anyway, if you still want to use my story on your website, e-mail me and let me know. I'd like the address so I can check out where my fic is going to be housed, ne? ^_~ Thanks!   
  


~Umbroso Estrella~

~Usagi And Seiya: Alone In The Dark~

  
  


"We have to stop soon." 

"Not yet." 

"Fighter, if we don't stop-" 

"Not yet!" 

"Shimatta!" Sailor Moon grabbed Fighter's good arm and stopped her. "You're HURT, baka! If we don't stop it'll get all infected or something, and you can't fight with gangrene. So find somewhere for us to hide!" 

Fighter blinked at her. "What do you know about gangrene?" 

"Shut up and look, already." 

A half-hearted chuckle from the dark-haired Star Senshi; there was nothing to laugh about, but she couldn't think of anything to say. They shouldn't have been stopping....they hadn't made it far enough away from the subway tunnel to be particularly safe. The Tsumetai could have still been following them.... 

But Sailor Moon was right. 

Fighter winced at the thought of her shoulder. The wound from Tuxedo Mask's cane was burning terribly, probably from the grime in the tunnel, and would become infected if it wasn't taken case of relatively soon. Besides that, it continued to bleed sluggishly; it SHOULD have been bound up tightly, but as it was- with her continuing to use her arm- it kept breaking open, over and over again.... 

Alright, where are we? 

Looking around, Fighter attempted to get her bearings. 

While no longer in the subway, they were in a part of Tokyo she just wasn't familiar with. Of course, it wasn't as if she wasn't grateful to be out of the oppressive shadows in the tunnel; on the contrary, being out in relatively fresh air was wonderful. 

Or would be if I wasn't completely lost. 

They- she and Sailor Moon- had run nearly a mile under the city, following the subway tracks, before they had emerged into the dead city above. From one subway stop to another and then up the steps and into the night. 

Or was it night, really? 

I could have just been that the sun wouldn't shine through the Oscuridad's shadows.... 

"Well?" 

Fighter turned to Sailor Moon, who was looking at her worriedly. "I don't know, Odango. To tell you the truth, I really don't know this part of town very well....but it seems to me that the Crown Parlor is nearby, isn't it?" 

The Moon Child nodded thoughtfully. "A few blocks from here, in that direction-" 

Following the blonde's pointing finger, Fighter sighed. "I guess the Crown is as good a place as any." 

"Hai...." 

"Well, then." 

They headed toward the parlor, both walking in silence; they were both very worried about the other senshi. Not the Dark Senshi but the ones who were still fighting alongside them....Mercury....Saturn....Healer and Maker....the four of them had raced out of the subway prior to Fighter and Sailor Moon's flight down the tunnel and to the next station. 

They hadn't heard from them since.... 

Fighter considered the possibility of contacting them. Sailor Moon, after all, had a wrist communicator; they could get Mercury or Saturn on the device, couldn't they? She made a mental note to ask her comrade once they were somewhere relatively safe. Or at least not out-in-the-open as they currently were. 

It was making her nervous.... 

The Tsumetai were out there, somewhere.... 

....and they were walking down the middle of the street. 

We're asking for a 'Dead Scream' up the ass. Or something else just as painful. 

Just as painful. 

Like having their Seno taken? Fighter's eyes flicked to Sailor Moon at the thought; she had seen first hand the wounds inflicted when a person's heart was stolen. Usagi carried scars that would be with her for her whole life....long or short as it may be.... 

The black-haired senshi's thoughts hardened and she went over her promise to Haruka....she would protect Usagi....she WOULD. There was no question about it. She had given Haruka her word and she intended to keep it. 

Long or short as Usagi's life may be.... 

It would be long, if she could help it. 

Long and happy. 

But I don't think she'll ever be the same again. 

The blonde's eyes carried more sadness than Fighter cared to see from her Odango. She had lost so many friends in such a short time....had JUST lost Minako and Haruka....had lost her love, and in doing so had lost her future daughter. 

Seiya had never met the little girl named Chibiusa, but it was obvious how much Usagi cared for her. 

"Here-" 

"Hm." Fighter nodded, eyeing the door to the Crown. The glass had been broken inward and was scattered across the floor; the remaining windows had been shattered, presumably at the same time as the door was smashed. 

With the initial attack? 

Probably. 

The Star Senshi stepped through the broken door, motioning for Sailor Moon to stay behind her. The Tsumetai knew Usagi very well, and the Crown was somewhere- with it's many booths and tables- that they could have hidden themselves easily. She didn't want to take any chances....not that having Sailor Moon behind herself was any better, as there were only two of them.... 

But I don't want her going into a confined area without me going in first. 

Softly. "Fighter?" 

"I'm just making sure...." 

"Hai." 

She looked around, carefully inspecting the inside of the building. Silverware, dishes and glasses were scattered about the floor with the remains of half-eaten meals. Any tables or chairs that weren't bolted to the floor had been overturned and in some cases broken in half. Having mostly booths, though, there were only a handful of tipped furniture pieces; most of them consisted of the stools at the counter-section of the room. 

A gasp from Sailor Moon. "Seiya!" 

"What?" Fighter whirled, her heart in her throat- 

-but the blonde simply pointed to a booth near them; when Fighter turned, she saw the reason behind Sailor Moon's gasp. In one of the seats sprawled a body....it was in much the same state as Usagi's mother had been when they'd discovered her body. Upon a closer look around the area, the Star Senshi discovered three more bodies; one behind the counter- an employee? A waitress?- and two at another booth, near the far end of the building. 

For the second time in so many hours, Fighter had to wonder why there were bodies INSIDE, but none littered the streets of the city. There had been people outside when the Oscuridad attacked, had there not? 

I wonder if the Oscuridad did something with them....or the Tsumetai? 

"Fighter, is it alright?" 

"Hai, I think." She nodded to the other senshi. "There's no one in here....no one ALIVE, anyway. Still-" she headed toward the opposite side of the room; "we'll sit in the far booth. It's past the front windows to there's less chance of being spotted from the street." 

"But, Fighter, there's-" 

"I know." A grim frown. 

The booth she was speaking was the one that held two bodies. 

Sailor Moon reluctantly followed her across the room; she gagged involuntarily when Fighter grit her teeth together and dragged onto of the corpses from it's seat and onto the floor, then across the tile and toward the counter. 

"W-what are you doing?" 

Fighter took a deep breath before answering. "Getting them out of sight." 

"Oh...." 

It only took a few moments for her to dispose of both bodies; they were dragged across the floor and pushed behind the counter where they could no longer be seen. And once she had finished with them, she returned to the booth and Sailor Moon, having to consciously quell the urge to remove her leather gloves and throw them far away. 

I've done worse than move bodies. She reminded herself. 

It was still difficult to sit there, knowing that there had been corpses seated in the booth only a few short minutes ago. Sailor Moon shuddered at the thought and shoved it to the back on her mind, focusing her attention on Fighter. She was hurt.... 

"Ne, Fighter, we need to do something about your arm." 

"Hai." Fighter agreed; "I'm going to de-transform and bind it up. It's the best I can do right now." 

"Alright." 

A second later and Star Fighter was gone. 

Seiya sat down on the edge of the bench with a hiss. "Shimatta." Reaching up, he touched the spot on his shoulder where blood had started to ooze again. "Damn him. This hurts like bloody hell." 

"I'll go look for something to wrap it up." A dull flash of light and Usagi turned, leaving to scavenge in the kitchen for towels or dishcloths. 

Seiya watched her go with growing concern. The light of her de-transformation was too dull. 

What did it mean? She had used up too much energy recently...? Either that or her heart was giving up. If a sailor senshi's heart and soul began to give up on life, their shine became dull and pale in comparison to what it had been. Soon the shine of their Star Seed became dark....and a senshi couldn't survive long with a darkened Star Seed.... 

Come on Odango, you can't be giving up on me. 

"Ne, Seiya? Here." Usagi held out a handful of cloth as she emerged from the kitchen, casting a glance behind the counter when she passed it. She carried a bowl in her other hand. Water? "All they are is dish towels, but I don't think we're going to find anything else around here. I looked for a first aid kit, but I couldn't find one. Gomen ne." 

"Don't be." He smiled slightly. "It's not your fault." 

"Hai...." the blonde nodded, setting the bowl- it DID contain water- on the table in front of him, then; "take your shirt off and I'll wrap your shoulder up for you." 

"Uh-" 

Her hands went to her hips. "You a guy, right? Just do it." Worry flashed through her eyes. "Your shoulder's pretty bad, ne? I just don't want it to get worse than it is. Besides, you can't wrap your own shoulder with just one hand." 

A valid point. 

He sighed. "Okay, okay." Moving slowly so as not to aggravate the wound any more, he managed to get his jacket off and his shirt unbuttoned- both of which were already ruined. "Trying to get me stripped down again, ne Odango?" 

"Again?" 

"Ah," he chuckled weakly, "but Chibi Chibi isn't here to throw cake at me this time." 

She managed a giggle. "Oh." 

"You just have to ask, you know." 

"Wierdo." Usagi held the jacket up to look at the rip that ran through the shoulder. "Ouch." 

"Hai." He agreed; "think how MY shoulder feels." 

"....gomen." 

"For what?" 

She lowered her arms, setting the jacket on the seat beside him. "For getting you into this." 

"What? No, Odango! You didn't get me into this. You didn't get ANY of us into this." He shook his head. "We came here on our own and we stayed on our own. None of us- Taiki, Yaten or myself, would leave you and your friends here to fight if we could do anything to help." Reaching up with his good arm, he took her hand. "We chose to stay and fight with you, Odango, and I don't regret that for a second." 

"But you-" 

"I would do anything for you, Usagi." A half-smile; "it's the one thing Haruka and I ever agreed on." 

"Haruka...." 

"She was very brave. I can see why you love her so much." 

"You can?" 

"Sure." Seiya nodded. "Believe it or not, I have a lot of respect for her." 

"....Seiya...." she sighed, then; "let me do your arm so we can rest." 

"Hai." 

They were silent while Usagi worked, cleaning the blood from his shoulder in the hopes to clean it of infection. She had him take his shirt off completely; Tuxedo Mask's blow had pierced straight through, so she needed to work on his back as well. In any other situation, having her touching him....but things were too complex for thoughts like that....and he needed to keep his mind on more important matters. 

Unfortunately, it was more complicated than that.... 

One of the things I'll never get used to....male hormones....they never take a break, do they? He winced and yelped when she touched a particularly sore spot. "Itai!" And when she jerked her hands back, looking worried; "it's okay, really. Ne, Odango, do you know what you're doing?" 

"Of course I do!" Usagi smacked his good shoulder lightly. "I took first aid in school!" 

"Really...." Seiya regarded her suspiciously; "what'd you GET?" 

"Uh...." she flushed and looked down, focusing on her work, and mumbled something under her breath. He wasn't sure what, exactly, she said, but it sounded very much like 'c plus'. He preferred not to ask. 

But that reminds me! Tilting his head to the side; "Odango, can I ask you something?" 

"Hai. What?" 

"....do you know what happened to the bodies outside? I'm sure there were some...." 

"....hai...." she frowned. "After the Oscuridad attacked....anything that was left outside was burned up in the firestorms...." 

"I see. And those that were in the subway tunnel?" 

It was something else he had been wondering about; there had been no one in the tunnel, either, and there was sure to have been people there when the attack came. If those outside had been burned up in the firestorms that followed the Oscuridad's arrival, then what of those that had been inside? 

"....Haruka...." Usagi trailed off, continuing to work on wrapping his shoulder; "Haruka and the others removed them. They didn't want me to have to deal with it....so she and Michiru and Makoto got rid of them....before Michiru-san and Mako-chan were turned...." 

"Oh." 

Tears began to creep into her eyes and guilt welled up inside Seiya. 

I shouldn't have made her relive that. 

"Gomen ne, Usagi." 

She sniffled and wiped her eyes, then smiled. "It's alright. I was just...." 

"I know. Gomen." 

"Anyway...." she finished tying the bandage and stepped back to look at it with satisfaction. "There you go. Good as new, ne? You can put your shirt back on now." 

Feeling the need to lighten the mood a bit, despite the situation, he winked and suggested; "or you could take yours off." 

The look on her face was priceless and he would have burst into hysterical laughter....if silence hadn't been so important. Instead, he slipped back into his shirt and- before she could do anything to resist- grabbed her arm and pulled her down onto the seat with him. Wrapping his arms around her, he hugged her tightly and rested his chin on her shoulder. 

"Um, Seiya...." 

"Hm?" Leaning back ward, he rested against the back of the seat. "Yeah?" 

"What are you doing?" 

"Going to sleep." 

"Oh. Seiya-?" 

"Hm?" 

"What am I doing, then?" 

"Sitting on my lap?" 

"Oh. Okay." 

He chuckled when she squirmed in his arms and twisted around so that she was more comfortable, but didn't move herself away. Finally, she rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes with a sigh. 

If only we could be like this when the world isn't dying.... 

"Seiya?" 

"Hai?" 

"I do love you, you know." 

"I love you, too, Odango." He kissed the top of her head lightly; "let's get some sleep now, while we can." 

"Hai...." 

She was already drifting off. 

If only....   
  


____________   
  


Me: Another kind of sappy chapter. I love Seiya & Usagi together! ^_^ Only 4 more chapters to go! I don't think this is the kind of story I can do a sequel to, either. Anyway, thanks to everyone who's reviewed! My goal is 100 reviews, since I've never gotten that high in reviews for a story before. 


	10. Hotaru And Yaten: Lonely Spirits On The ...

Disclaimer: No matter what I try, I just can't seem to own Sailor Moon....hm.... 

La, la, la! Only four more chapters to go! I'm up to 79 reviews (as of the last time I checked before I started this chapter!) so I've only got 21 more to go to get to my goal of 100! I've never gotten so many reviews and I'm very, very happy. 

....after I'm done this one (wah! Only this and three more chapters! ;_;) then I've got an idea for another Starlights fic (yay for the Sailor Starlights!!) that has to do with Chibiusa deciding to go meet the Starlights for herself and dragging Hotaru with her. It's complex, really, and a good idea! I can't wait to write it! ^_^ Am I my own cheerleader? Yes, I think I am.... 

Yosh, minna! I won my very first award! It (Best Starlights Fan Fic) was given to be by the Nagareboshi Project for my story "Walk A Mile"....there'll be more about this in the next chapter of that story, trust me. ^_^ I'm soooo happy about this! 

Anyway....   
  


~Umbroso Estrella~

~Hotaru And Yaten: Lonely Spirits On The Run~

  
  


Vibrant green eyes stared blankly at the worn grey-and-black flecked tiles of the floor as Yaten tried to keep his mind off events that had just passed. Across the cafeteria from where he was seated, Hotaru was quietly slicing an apple into quarters. The young, dark-haired girl was taking things very calmly, considering the situation they were in; much the same as Haruka or Michiru, or Setsuna would have taken things. 

The way of Outer Senshi, it seemed. 

He cast a glance in her direction, snorting at the unnerving serenity of her attitude. Not being stupid, however, he knew not to take her outward appearance at face value; one thing he knew for sure about the Outers was that they were more watchful than they almost EVER appeared to be. 

Finished with the knife, Hotaru set it to the side and nibbled at a slice of apple, silently going over the situation. She and Yaten were currently located in the cafeteria of Mugen School, the highschool that she had attended before her rebirth. 

After escaping the subway unharmed, the two of them- along with Luna, Mercury and Maker- had taken off in the hopes of distracting the Tsumetai from Sailor Moon and Fighter, whom they knew were still in the tunnel. The plan had worked, with the Dark Senshi racing after them through the streets of Tokyo....Usagi and Seiya were safe....assuming they were smart enough to run and hide when presented with the chance. 

They're safe. If they weren't safe I would feel it. 

Hotaru was one of the few Earth Senshi who had complete and unquestioning faith in Sailor Moon's abilities, and who didn't doubt the blonde Moon Child's intelligence.; she may have been a crybaby to begin with, but she had grown up. The senshi of Saturn looked up to her, really, as the kind of warmhearted and supremely compassionate person she strived to be. 

The only other of the Earth Senshi who had, in the past, placed so much trust and faith on Sailor Moon was Pluto. But then, the Keeper of Time had seen the future and knew what kind of a Queen Usagi would grow to be over time. 

Everyone else had their doubts.... 

Sighing, Hotaru continued to eat the apple she had sliced, even though she definitely wasn't hungry. How COULD she be? She had just seen Haruka....her 'father'....die at the hands of Setsuna....one of her 'mothers'.... 

My mother killing my father....Haruka-papa....Setsuna-mama.... 

But she had to keep her strength up, and so when they had reached the school and holed up in the basement-level cafeteria, she had immediately sought something to eat. Something that WASN'T rotted....that proved to be a difficult task in itself, as the power was gone so the refrigerator didn't work....most of the food had gone bad long ago. But then in the back of the walk-in-freezer, a bag of apples that had been tossed in and probably forgotten. They had been frozen, that much was obvious by the withered skin and slightly freezer-burnt taste, but had thawed long ago.... 

It wasn't much, but it would do under the circumstances. 

Keeping strong for the battles that were sure to come was important, she knew, but the silver-haired boy that was sitting a few feet from her had refused to eat when she offered. Still, he needed SOMETHING.... 

"Yaten-san?" 

Nothing. He ignored her. It wasn't a new occurrence at all, so she didn't concern herself with his silence. He hadn't said two words to her since they had separated from Mercury and Maker; the idea behind THAT being to separate the Tsumetai at the same time.... 

....and after much running, Healer with Luna tucked under an arm, they had managed to evade their former-comrades. Then they had found themselves at Mugen, and, with it's many maze-like rooms and corridors- which Luna was in the process of investigating at the moment- it had seemed the ideal place to wait for word from the others. 

Hotaru held only a faint hope that they would be contacted, though, until Mercury had managed to figure out a plan. She knew- and hoped to Kami-sama that the others all remembered as well- that, Tsumetai or not, the Dark Senshi had the same communicators as they. Any contact between them could be overheard and traced easily.... 

So we wait until Ami-san and Taiki-san manage to come up with a plan of some kind. 

Waiting seemed like a good idea, but it wasn't terribly easy to do. 

I wish there was a way to know that everyone was safe.... 

There was none as far as she could tell, and that bothered her. 

And the fact that Yaten continued to ignore her, when she was trying to get him to eat something so he wouldn't pass out from exhaustion bothered her just as much. She may have been one of the quieter senshi, but his rudeness was something she had never appreciated and it was all she could do not to snap at him. 

She simply couldn't bring herself to raise her voice at him, especially in the wake of what had happened to Minako.... 

"You loved her very much, didn't you Yaten-san?" 

"Nani?!" 

The simple, whispered question, had been enough to get a response. His head jerked up on her words and he glared at her harshly; his gaze was angry, but behind the anger was a haunting, pained expression of internal pain. 

"I said," Hotaru repeated just as softly, meeting the intenseness of his glare calmly; "you loved Minako-san very much, didn't you Yaten-san?" 

"That's none of your business!" 

"We all loved her too." A pause, then; "she was such a wonderful person." 

"Shimatta!" The silver-haired youth shot to his feet, hands clenched into fists. "I....I don't....I didn't-" 

"It's okay, you know." 

"Nani-?!" 

"It's okay to love, to feel." The senshi of silence heaved a sad sigh, "and it's okay to cry." Ignoring Yaten's borderline rage, she picked up the knife she had been using before and fingered the edge thoughtfully. "I saw you when Minako-san....died....it's obvious how much you cared for her. You're hurting, Yaten-san, are you not? Why are you shutting yourself off, pushing people away? You've always done it, ne? Even before all of this...." 

"What do you know?" Yaten snarled bitterly. 

"I know that, despite attempts not to, you fell in love with Minako-san and it hurt you terribly to see her die. And I know what can happen if you shut out the world," Hotaru looked up and caught him watching her warily. She was perfectly aware of the fact that she sounded much older than her twelve 'years'. "I did it before....when I was here for the first time, before I was reborn. I had no friends, no one to love. Papa was....changed, different....and I had no one. I began to shut down, to bleed to death inside." 

"So?" He snapped, the venom having receded from his voice. 

"Yaten-san, I don't know you very well." 

"No shit." 

"But even though that is true," she continued, "I don't want to see you give up on people, on friends and family. On love. On LIFE." Giving a soft smile, she held her left hand in front of her and, using the knife she was holding in her right, nicked the tip of her index finger. A drop of blood welled, glistening, and she held it up for him to see. "A single drop of blood can be the beginning of a river if the bleeding is allowed to continue. Yaten-san, don't let your soul bleed to death." 

"....you don't know what you're talking about." 

"I think," she considered, "I think that shutting yourself away from people is the last thing that Minako-san would have wanted." 

"Shut up!" 

"And I don't doubt that she's watching us all from the Shining Place beyond, and wishing for you to heal." 

Spinning, the silver-haired ex-idol slammed a fist into the nearest wall, cracking the plaster. After a moment, during which Hotaru remained silent, he winced and cursed quietly, bringing his hand back to cradle it against his chest. "Are you TRYING to piss me off?" 

"Of course not." The girl flashed another smile and stuck her finger into her mouth, then inspected it. The bleeding had already stopped; it hadn't been a large cut at all. "Are you TRYING to break every bone in your hand?" 

"N-nani?" 

A soft giggle from the senshi of silence. "That was stupid, Yaten-san." 

Yaten snarled. One did not call him 'stupid' and get away with it. "Listen you-" 

"Anyway," Hotaru stood from her seat at one of the many lunchroom tables and gathered the slices of apple, heading to the kitchen to discard of them and the knife. "I doubt that Minako-san would be happy with your behavior. You act like such a child sometimes- if she could, she'd probably come back and slap some sense into you, ne?" 

He opened his mouth to say something in response- 

"Here!" Hotaru reached up on her way past and stuffed a slice of apple into his open mouth, effectively silencing him before he could begin to rant at her for her observations and commentary. "Have some apple." 

Yaten's eyes followed the little girl into the kitchen. What the hell was that? He grimaced and spat the apple out, wishing he had been smart enough not to open his mouth in the first place. No intimidating a senshi who controls death itself, obviously. 

Ignoring the sounds of her rummaging in the kitchen, he turned his attention to his aching fist. Hitting the wall was possibly one of the dumbest things he had ever done. The LAST thing he needed was a broken bone or two.... 

....he flexed his fingers, wincing again. 

"Shimatta." 

Surprisingly, there was no blood. But by Kami-sama he was going to have one hell of a bruise.... 

"She's right, you know, that WAS stupid." 

A familiar voice....one that didn't belong to Ami, Taiki, Usagi or Seiya....and certainly not Luna or Hotaru. Instantly his guard went up and he grasped his Star Yell, spinning toward the swinging double-doors at the end of the cafeteria; his eyes landed on who he had feared....Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Pluto....Tsumetai. 

Kami-sama! 

"How do you expect to fight with a broken-up hand?" Jupiter raised an eyebrow; "you should have thought before you did that." 

"And YOU should have thought before following us here." Hotaru's voice said coldly from the doorway to the kitchen, the girl herself stepping out and into view. She had already transformed while out of sight, and not held her glaive defensively. "You know the power I command." 

"True," Pluto nodded flatly, "but you won't use it." 

"What makes you so sure?" 

"You would destroy this planet for this dying Nagareboshi soul?" 

Saturn's eyes narrowed. "Yaten-san is an important person, to all of us." 

The statement surprised Yaten, making him look toward her. Her eyes flicked in his direction, assuring, before returning to the Tsumetai she faced. Raising the glaive above her head, she twirled it several times and lowered it to point toward Jupiter and Pluto. 

Yaten watched tensely, still ready with his Star Yell. 

"Leave." Saturn commanded. "Now." 

A long pause as the two Dark Senshi contemplated the seriousness of her threat. 

"I think not." Pluto said finally, preparing her Garnet Rod. Then; "DEAD SCREAM!" 

Time slowed for the silver-haired boy at that point; he had his Yell out and had shouted his transformation command even before Pluto's attack phrase had been finished. As Healer, at least, there was a chance of fighting back. 

"SILENT WALL!" 

The Scream connected with Saturn's shield with a loud explosion-like sound, making the young senshi wince. The force behind the attack had Saturn's arms bending at the elbows....she would hold it for as long as she could. 

But she had never expected to have to use her Silent Wall against her own 'mother'. 

"SUPREME-" 

"On no you don't! STAR SENSITIVE-" 

"-THUNDER!" 

"-INFERNO!" 

Healer's arm instinctively went to her head, defending herself from the explosion of the two attacks colliding in midair. Thunder met Inferno and what came from the meeting was fire, light and then smoke. The explosion had been closer to the Tsumetai than herself, so she wasn't hurt by it. But Saturn had been right there.... 

Running forward, Healer searched the fog-darkened room for the smaller senshi; she found her where she had been standing, glaive still upraised, but coughing as smoke filled her lungs. Without thinking, Healer grabbed onto Saturn's wrist and dragged her away from the epicenter, "come on!" 

"Nani-?" 

"We're leaving!" Still dragging her, Healer made for the opposite doors. 

Behind them, there was coughing and angry shouting from the Tsumetai....they couldn't see through the smoke any more than Healer or Saturn could, and being right in the center of it made them especially blind. 

At least there's SOMETHING to our advantage! Luna'd better keep her kitty ass out of here for now! 

The doors were only one obstacle in their way, and not much of one at that. The two senshi were through them and halfway up the stairs before the smoke began to clear from the cafeteria. They didn't look back at all as they ran, Saturn trying to keep a handle on the glaive; she couldn't afford to break it OR lose it at that point. 

"Where are we going?" 

"Anywhere away from them!" 

"Let's go for the back science halls! They're complicated enough to get them confused!" 

"We've got a plan, then?" 

"Hai!" 

Healer grimaced. "Which is?" 

"Find somewhere to hide." 

"That's not a plan. It's what you do when a plan fails!" 

"Got a better idea, Yaten-SAN?" 

"Shimatta!" 

"That's what I thought!" 

Saturn sped up, sending the glaive back into her own interdimentional pocket as she did; that way she could reach it if she needed to, but didn't have to hang onto it while she ran. And she got the feeling she WOULD need it.... 

"Here!" Skidding to a stop, the senshi of silence indicated a door; "go in here, there's another door to a secondary room-" 

"Fine, fine! Go already!" Yanking open the door, Healer shoved the younger senshi though and dashed in after her, shutting the door behind them. Her empathy was already on overload, telling her something was coming.... "let's go!" Then her mind twinged; "shimatta! Get down and be QUIET!" 

Saturn knew of Star Healer's empathic abilities. It had been one of the things she found fascinating about the Starlight since the beginning. Not questioning the order, she simply dropped down and held her breath. 

Silence. 

Then the clicking of heeled-boots on the linoleum floor. 

Quiet....the Tsumetai are right out there....they're right outside! Her lung began to burn for air.... I never thought....I never thought I'd have to fight against them....Makoto-san and Setsuna-mama.... 

Since becoming Sailor Saturn for the second time, Hotaru hadn't cried. 

Now she felt the beginnings of tears in her eyes.... 

Setsuna-mama.... 

Blinking the tears back, Saturn bit her lip harshly to keep from making noise. Beside her, Healer clutched her hands into fists and waited impatiently for the inevitable....either Jupiter and Pluto would pass by or.... 

The footsteps slowed down as they neared. 

No, no, nothing here.... 

A moment's pause and the tension was so thick you could have cut it with a knife. 

Come on, come on.... 

A few murmured words and the steps carried on past, echoing down the hallway and out of hearing range. Two sets, so they knew that both Tsumetai were gone. Still, they waited silently for several more long minutes. 

"What are you two doing?" 

"Ack!" 

"Ahh!" 

Both senshi spun at the unexpected voice, facing the inside-door that Saturn had mentioned before. Healer was on her feet in an instant and ready with a 'Star Sensitive Inferno' and Saturn was already mentally calling the glaive back to herself before they recognized Luna as the person who had spoken. 

"Luna!" 

"Hai," the Moon Cat said slowly, pacing toward them; "who did you think it was?" 

"It's....a long story...." Healer slumped back to the ground with a sigh, trying to calm herself down. 

"So?" Luna asked, blinking luminescent red eyes at them. 

Saturn canceled the mental call for her glaive. "Nani?" 

"What ARE you two doing?" 

The senshi of silence gave her friend a soft smile. "We're hiding Luna, isn't it obvious?" 

"Oh." Another blank blink. "Why?" 

"For the fun of it." Healer replied sarcastically; "I mean duh! Shimatta. We're hiding from the damned Tsumetai!" 

"I see." Luna accepted it silently, then sat down and curled her tail around herself; "how long are we planning on hiding here?" 

Healer snorted. She still didn't appreciate having to hide at all.... 

"As long as it takes." Saturn told the cat, "as long as we have to." 

"Hm...." 

Please Ami-san! Find something soon! A glance to the side at Healer made Saturn frown; I don't think she'll stay here in the dark for long, and if she decides to go out and fight....we may have a problem. Hurry, Ami-san. Please, please hurry.   
  


___________   
  


Me: Oi, minna! Only 3 more chapters! This one was kind of boring, but....gomen ne. The next chapter is going to follow Ami and Taiki. See how it's working? ^_^ There's a method to my madness, I tell you, a METHOD! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ^.^;; Um, gomen....oh, and review minna-san! Arigato and ja ne! 


	11. Ami And Taiki: Solutions On The Horizon

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, but it's not for a lack of trying. ^.^;; 

Oohhh....minna! I'm getting close to the end! I'm really proud of how "Umbroso Estrella" is turning out. ^_^ It's VERY different from what I normally write, though. *shrug* I usually don't write death and stuff, or not as much as has been in this. Ah, well, you can't stick with the same things over and over again or you won't grow as an artist, ne? 

I wanted to say, though, that I probably wouldn't have gotten this far without so much support from you guys who are reading this. *bows in gratitude* It's all your reviews and encouragement that keep me writing, really.   
  


~Umbroso Estrella~

~Ami And Taiki: Solutions On The Horizon~

  
  


And here I am back home again. 

Mercury sighed sadly and looked around what had once been her- and her mother's- apartment. Now she could be almost certain that her mother was dead, and the apartment itself was practically useless....but it wasn't on the ground floor so it had escaped the worst of the firestorms and other related destruction; mostly, it appeared to have been though an earthquake. Most of the furniture was even still functional, and she knew she was lucky at that. She'd seen the mess most of the ground-floor homes had ended up in. 

I should be thankful. 

Feeling distinctly uncomfortable with being in her senshi form at her home- or, her former home- she quickly de-transformed. It didn't matter anymore, really....her mother wasn't around to discover her, so there was no danger. 

Still.... 

Glancing around her at her possessions; books, childhood toys and photos- Ami reached down into the jumbled mess of belongings on the floor and pulled a worn wooden picture frame from under what had at one time been a medical textbook. 

She, herself, stared back from under the glass. Smiling happily, with Minako on one side and Makoto on the other....Usagi and Rei were arguing in the background, probably about something trivial. The entire scene was a painful reminder of happier times. Times that were gone and could never be returned. 

Minako was dead, Rei and Makoto were Tsumetai. 

Things would never be the same again. 

"Ami...." Taiki's hand came down on her shoulder, gently, and his eyes strayed over the photo she was holding. "You know everything will be alright." 

"....alright....yes. I do believe that." Ami nodded, her voice betraying her sadness as she spoke to him. "I really do believe that we'll find a way through this, but....it will never be the same again, Taiki-san. Some of us are dead and...." 

He waited for her to finish, and after a long moment of silence prompted; "and?" 

Shaking her head lightly, the bluenette stepped away from him and set the frame carefully on what was left of the ruined coffee table. The picture was still special to her; it held memories of the things that had been. 

Before the Oscuridad. 

"Ami-?" 

"Even if we manage to drive the Oscuridad away," she told him, walking to the shattered glass of the balcony doors and gazing out across the dead city. "Tokyo will still be gone, EVERYONE will still be gone." 

"Hm." Taiki made a soft sound of agreement, following her to the balcony. "That's not all, though, is it?" 

"....no....I'm worried...." Ami turned to look at him; "Minako-chan and Haruka-san are already gone....and if we were to destroy the Oscuridad....all of the others....Rei-chan and Mako-chan....Michiru-san, Setsuna-san and Mamoru-san....they've all become Tsumetai, they've all already died. It's only the Oscuridad that's keeping them alive, now...." 

Understanding dawned on him then, and Taiki took a deep breath. "If we destroy the Oscuridad they will die as well." 

A nod and Ami was silent for a long moment. The pain in her voice cut deeply into him when she spoke again, again turning from him to survey the blackened landscape that was laid out in front of her. "Usagi-chan, Hotaru-chan and I....we'll be all that's left...." 

"And us." Taiki said softly. 

"I-" she blinked in surprise and spun to face him again. "N-nani?" 

"And us," he repeated carefully, gaging her reaction as he reached out and brushed a stray strand of hair back behind her ear. "We'll always be here, Ami; Yaten and Seiya and I. We may be from another planet, but we'll always be here for you. We're friends, aren't we?" 

"Of course...." 

"Then we will ALWAYS be here." 

Ami managed a smile. "Doumo arigato." She sighed, then, and turned to look over at the photo she had set down, considering. "Minako would kick me for being so down, I think." She chuckled weakly. "There HAS to be a way to fix all of this, ne?" 

Taiki nodded. "I'm sure there is." 

"Hai....so let's get working." 

"....." a short hesitation. "We're safe here, for the time being at least." He frowned, "and you're tired, I can see it in your eyes- emotionally AND physically. You know me, so you know I would never willingly tell you to put something so important aside, but....we should rest for a little while, while we are still safe here." 

Ami couldn't stop herself from staring, "but-" 

"You're TIRED, Ami, and I admit that I haven't dealt with this particular situation for as long as you have, but I'm tired as well. We both know that you can't work as well when you're exhausted." Taiki sighed, motioning to the circles under her eyes, "I don't mean to make light of this, but we have a better chance of coming up with the CORRECT solution if we rest first." 

He's right.... 

Ami closed her eyes for a second. Hearing her condition from someone else had made her realize just HOW tired she really was....it was important to work quickly for an answer, but the logic behind Taiki's statements was all too obvious. 

"Ami?" 

"Hai." The bluenette nodded finally, "I suppose you're right." 

"Of course I am." Taiki chuckled, "so-?" 

Raising her arm, Ami massaged the bridge of her nose and gestured vaguely with her other hand; "the bedrooms are in there....I don't know how bad off they are, though." 

"Well, then. Shall we check?" 

She wasn't sure she really wanted to KNOW, if she was honest with herself; did she want to look around the apartment? See the destruction that had once been her home? Ami was fairly sure she didn't want to....but then, she really had no choice. There was nowhere in the livingroom that could serve as a bad, after all.... 

....so she followed Taiki's tall frame down the hall. 

The bedrooms, at it turned out, varied in their appearance. The room that had once been her mother's was in fairly good shape; but her mother hadn't kept very many things in her room in the first place, since she was away for most of the time. When they reached Ami's room, however, the bluenette was dismayed to discover that it was in a barely recognizable shambles. 

I shouldn't have expected much else.... 

Stepping into the room, Ami sighed sadly as she surveyed the mess. Books were scattered, pages torn out and thrown about the room....the headboard of her once-comfortable bed was broken in two....the dresser had been knocked forward, sealing the drawers against the carpet. Windows were shattered and glass littered the floor....and photos that she had hung on her walls, or propped on end tables were broken, frames snapped. 

"Gomen ne, Ami-san." 

Shaking her head, Ami favored Taiki with a half-smile. "It's okay. I can't say that I'm surprised by this." 

"Still-" 

"It's fine, really." Waving away his concern, she turned toward the door again. "I suppose my mothers room is the best one." 

"Agreed, and I think we should sleep in shifts," Taiki nodded, glancing down the hall before following her across the corridor and into the other bedroom. "You sleep first- you've been dealing with this longer than I." And when Ami looked uncertain, he paced over to stand by the window. "I'll keep watch for the Tsumetai, and you get some rest." 

"Hai." Sitting down, Ami tried to make herself comfortable. "Arigato Taiki-san." 

"Just Taiki is fine." 

"Hm?" She blinked at him, surprised. "What was that?" 

"You don't have to keep calling me 'Taiki-san'. You've known me long enough, and we're friends, so just Taiki is fine." 

"Oh." Despite herself, Ami couldn't help being embarrassed at his words, and quickly closed her eyes as he went back to looking out the window. There had always been something about Taiki that she had found....attractive....but it certainly wasn't a good time for thoughts along those lines.... focus, Ami, she thought to herself, glancing back over toward Taiki, he only meant it in a friendly way.... 

"Oyasumi, Ami." 

Starting, the girl forced down the flush that rose in her cheeks. "A-arigato...." 

Taiki chuckled softly, his eyes still focused on the city beyond the broken glass. He didn't have to be looking at her to know that she was embarrassed, and even though that hadn't been his intent he had to find it mildly amusing; he had known for quite some time about Ami's- softer- feelings toward him. 

And given HIS feelings toward HER.... 

I hope she'll be able to sleep, at least a little. She needs it. 

He had to at least TRY to convince himself of the necessity of it. Mostly because he was slightly embarrassed HIMSELF....which was why his eyes were glued on the streets outside of the apartment. 

Because she's sleeping only a handful of steps away. Sighing, he turned from the window and leaned against the wall. I'm more tired than I thought....this whole thing has been very draining on me. His eyes flicked toward Ami; her breathing had leveled out, and he had to assume she was asleep. If it's been hard on ME, I can only imagine what it's been like for her. 

A few feet away, Ami mumbled something in her sleep, whimpering, and scrunched her eyes shut even more tightly than they had been. She was probably dreaming....and there was much for her to have nightmares about.... 

And Kami-sama help me, I just can't leave her like that.... 

Mentally cursing whatever-it-was inside himself that was telling him to do so, Taiki walked over and sat carefully on the free side of the bed (in full view of the window and the streets beyond), then gently rested a hand on Ami's side, steadying her in her sleep. After a minute or two the nearly-inaudible whimpers subsided and she returned to the depths of her dreams, this time calmly. It seemed that his somewhat nervous gesture of comfort was doing just what he had intended. 

I'm glad. 

Smiling softly at her sleeping form, he leaned against the headboard behind him and again turned his eyes to the outside world, though quite reluctantly; there was something peaceful and soothing about being where he was, and with Ami at that, that was helping to calm his soul....and looking back out into the devastation that was left of Tokyo just wrenched him back into the awful reality of the situation.... 

Deep violet eyes surveyed the street below. 

There's nothing out there. Not now, anyway. 

Another weary sigh, and he found his eyes closing despite himself.... 

In the long time of silence that followed Taiki's drifting off, no sounds came from the dead city outside; they were lucky in that respect. Had anything happened while both senshi were sleeping, they would have had no way to defend themselves....there would have been no reaction time....and the two of them would have been lost as well.... 

But there was nothing.... 

"Hmm...." 

Ami woke feeling surprisingly warm and comfortable- given that the world had fallen into darkness- and for a brief moment her still-sleep-fogged mind entertained the notion that she had dreamed the entire thing....but as her eyes cracked open and flitted over the room, her heart sank back to it's previous position, deep in the shadows created by the Oscuridad. 

And yet....she was still warm and comfortable.... 

Nani-? 

Movement on the other side of the bed answered her mentally-asked question, and she blushed brightly when she realized that Taiki was the reason she was so warm....he was laying closely behind her, his arm draped loosely over her waist, and seemingly asleep. His breath tickled the back of her neck and her heart raced. 

Oh my- 

Having no idea how her current situation had come to be, Ami's mind raced....but, her nervousness aside, she had to FORCE herself to move, breaking his sleepy embrace. She was so comfortable....and so warm....and, though she didn't know Taiki's intentions and had to assume that- in his sleep- he didn't know what he was doing, she felt safe and loved....it had been so long since she'd felt any kind of internal peace.... 

But....I can't.... 

Moving slowly so as not to disturb him, the bluenette slipped out from under his arm and wandered to the window that she had THOUGHT he was going to stand watch by. There was nothing outside, still....dead trees and broken sidewalks....but- 

Slight movement there.... 

Ami's eyes narrowed. What is that? A leaf....a tumbleweed...? 

A flash of red....purple....black.... 

No! Gasping, Ami stepped back, hiding herself out of view of the window; Rei! 

It wasn't just the senshi of Mars, either. The raven-haired Tsumetai was joined by Sailor Neptune of the sea, and both of them were walking purposefully toward the building Ami and Taiki were in. The Tsumetai knew they were in there. They KNEW.... 

Kami-sama! Please, give us one break! Please! Automatically calling her transformation pen, Ami whispered harshly to Taiki, trying to wake the sleeping Nagareboshi. "Taiki! Wake up! Taiki, it's the-" 

"Hm? Nani-?" Waking with a start, Taiki sat up quickly, his eyes still only half-aware. 

"The Tsumetai-" 

"What?!" 

The brunet was on his feet in an instant, Star Yell clutched in his hand, and strode toward the window; his gaze lit on the two former-senshi who were approaching from outside, and his eyes hardened. Next to him, Ami watched with concern....Rei and Michiru were terribly close to the apartment building.... 

"Upstairs," Taiki stated. "They're heading for the main entrance, and there's no doubt that they'll see us trying to leave....so we make a break for the roof. Since the power is out and the elevators don't work, we'll have more time to figure a plan while they're climbing the stairs after us." 

"Hai!" 

There were no words as they ran, dashing up the remaining flights of stairs between them and the roof; both senshi holding their transformation devices tightly, knowing it would only be a matter of time before they needed them. 

The soldier's training came in handy, Ami's mind told her. If she hadn't been trained as Sailor Mercury so long ago....or if she hadn't kept her training up....she wouldn't have been able to run that many flights up to the top of the building. Ahead of her, Taiki wasn't even out of breath, which spoke well of his own senshi training. 

"Here!" Slamming the final door open, Taiki ushered her through and shut it behind them, using the bolt to lock it tightly. "We should have a few minutes before they get to us, which means we work fast. You have your computer?" 

"Of course-" 

The brunet gestured hurriedly, glancing toward the door; "our limit is less than ten minutes, Ami, which means less than ten minutes to figure out where the center of the damned Oscuridad is." 

Ami was already calling her computer, but had to ask; "what will that do?" 

"Once we know," Taiki stated, "we fight. We plan, contact the others, and go send the Oscuridad and it's Tsumetai back to where they belong. We have to drive it away from Earth, you know that. But first we need to know where it is." 

Hopefully....it's as simple as that....but if it was, wouldn't we have managed it before? I hope....I can only hope that Taiki's right.... The blue-haired girl was already working furiously at her computer when the first pounding of the Tsumetai sounded at the roof door.   
  


___________   
  


Me: Oh. *blink* So....I guess there's going to be one more chapter than I though. Huh. Um, so three more chapters after THIS, k? I guess some people won't be too unhappy about that, but it wasn't what I planned. Anyhow, I decided that I don't dislike the chapter about Hotaru, Yaten and Luna as much as I though. I don't, however, think this chapter is all that good....*sigh* There's always one that I don't like....oh well.... 


	12. Only One Way? Ice On Flames Of Betrayal

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, just like you don't and no one else on this site does. I know. Kind of a bummer, isn't it? (Boo hoo, hoo.... ;_; sniffle, sniffle....) 

Okay. Notes on inconsistencies; if you read through the last chapter when I first put it out oh so long ago (really not THAT long, I guess....) then you'll probably note that it was originally Rei and Setsuna that were going after Ami and Taiki. In THIS chapter, it's Rei and Michiru. Why? Because when I originally planned it, it was going to be Makoto and Setsuna as one 'team' and Rei and Michiru as another. I forgot when I was writing the last chapter, but I went back and changed it afterward. :p Does that make any sense? I hope, I hope.... 

Yay! FF.Net is back up and running, and I can post more stuff now! ^^;; For those of you who actually CARE about my writing (few and far between, you are), chapters of my stories might come out less-frequently now. I'm working two jobs and sewing costumes for the anime/sci-fi convention next month (I'm going as Kou Seiya! Yosha!) so my spare time is a rare creature right now. ^_~ 

Man, so many notes! ....I'm a teeny bit confused here. Before FF.Net went down, Umbroso Estrella had something like 102 reviews and now I'm back down to 98 or 99....how did I loose the reviews? I thought only I could take them off....hm. *shrug* I can only wonder, I guess....   
  


~Umbroso Estrella~

~Only One Way? Ice On Flames Of Betrayal~

  
  


"Shimatta!" 

Still leaning against the door to the roof, Taiki jerked his head up at Ami's frustrated exclamation and had to frown; outbursts like that just weren't something that Mizuno Ami was known for. She was standing a few feet away, almost frantically working at her computer. Her brows were furrowed in concentration and her fingers were practically a blur over the keyboard. 

"-damn it!" Clenching her hand around the tiny machine, she raised her arm as if getting ready to throw it, but instead heaved a sigh and dropped her arm back to her side. Then, as if knowing what he would say; "pardon my language, but my computer doesn't have enough power to run the scans that I need." Glaring at it, she continued; "I keep getting ALMOST glimpses of where the Oscuridad is, but then the scan cuts out." 

"What can we do?" 

"I need to hook it up to another computer, or a network of computers, so I can increase the scanning range." Biting her lip, she added; "I think." 

Taiki cocked an eyebrow, "the power is still out." 

"I know," Ami nodded, "but my computer can power the whole network once it's integrated. It's not the energy that's the problem. The problem is with the strength of the scanner. I'm going to need to use a higher caliber scanning program, hence hooking up to an entire network." 

"Ah. Where can-" 

WHAM! 

The sound of something slamming into the door from the stairway beyond cut Taiki off mid-sentence. Stepping away, the former-idol backed toward where Ami was standing, already reaching for his Star Yell. Behind him, Ami's transformation pen was clutched firmly in her hand as she shut her computer and willed it back into her interdimensional pocket. 

"Ready?" 

"Hai." 

WHAM! 

"Good." Taiki kept his eyes on the door as it shuddered once again. "Maker Star Power! Make-Up!" 

"Mercury Crystal Power! Make-Up!" 

Simultaneous flashes of light, and both now-senshi readied themselves for the inevitable as what they had to assume were the Tsumetai continued to assault the heavy metal door, intent on breaking through their only protection. Almost without thinking, Mercury sent out a mental call for her harp, and Maker held her locket defensively, already preparing an attack. 

They'll be through the door in a minute, and then- the blue-haired senshi shook her head, banishing the thought, and looked toward Maker. "If we can get somewhere with a large bank of computers, I can run those scans." 

"Hm." A nod. "Where?" 

Mercury took a second to consider, wincing when the door strained against another attack, then; "I think Mugen school is the closest. Juuban is actually closer but-" her eyes flicked toward the door again. It shuddered, complaining in the shriek of metal-on-metal against the pressure being put against it. Taking a step backward, Mercury continued quickly; "-I don't think it has the type of computer network I'll need." 

"Mugen it is, then." Maker turned, even as the door was bursting outward, and headed for the edge of the roof. Mercury was right on her heels, and behind them both.... 

"FIRE SOUL!" 

"Abunai!" Grabbing Mercury's wrist and diving to the side, Maker spun quickly to face the Tsumetai behind them. "STAR GENTLE UTERUS!" 

The attack missed completely, diverted by Mars' previous blast of energy, and both Mars and Neptune launched out of the way and toward the senshi. Ducking to the side as Neptune threw a punch at her, Mercury scrambled back, not wanting to hurt her- former- friend. Maker, on the other hand, was taking on Mars with no such problems. 

"MARS! FLAME SNIPER!" 

A leap to the left and Maker was out of harm's way. Then, jumping back toward the senshi of fire, she dropped down and kicked out, knocking Mars' feet out from under her. The raven-haired senshi fell, colliding with Neptune on the way down, and landed in a tangle of limbs with a shrieked curse. 

"Come on!" 

Mercury jumped at Maker's shout and hurried to follow the Starlight, who made a beeline for the roof edge. And when the bluenette hesitated long enough to glance back at the two angrily-rising Tsumetai, Maker again latched on to her wrist and, not waiting for the other senshi to ready himself, leaped from the roof toward the empty street below. 

"Ahh!" 

It was ten or more stories to the ground- had Mercury's mind not been screaming in fear she would have been able to remember EXACTLY how many stories it was- and there was no way they could survive a drop like that-! 

Kami-sama! We're both dead-! It turned out that Mercury's fears were completely unfounded. She should have known better than to underestimate a Starlight. Ah....n-nani? 

Landing gracefully, Maker not only managed not to hurt herself, but also to half-catch her companion. "Are you alright?" Making sure that Mercury was firmly on her feet, Maker waited for a nod and then, with a final glance upward, took off as fast as her feet would carry her in the direction of Mugen. 

Still somewhat confused, not to mention a little shell-shocked, Mercury followed the tall Starlight without question. She could hear behind them as Mars and Neptune reached the edge of the building just in time to see them escaping; ANYONE could have heard, given the hate-filled shriek that Mars uttered. 

I can hardly remember the time they were my friends.... reaching up, she activated her visor. No point in dwelling on what I can't change....at least my visor's working. And strong enough to do what I need it to....I can scan for the other Tsumetai so we don't get caught. 

"Which way?" 

Maker's voice made her focus on the other senshi, "nani?" 

"Which way to Mugen?" Maker repeated, "I don't know Tokyo as well as you- or as well as I did before going back to Kinmoku with the others." 

"Oh." A blink and the bluenette shook her head to clear her thoughts, "straight and then left at the lights, it's about ten blocks east of Juuban, right on the corner. Almost downtown but not quite....a huge glass building. You can't miss it." 

"Hai." 

Their running took them farther, and faster, then Mercury would have expected; perhaps they were fueled by fear and that was what was making the difference, or perhaps she had simply underestimated her own abilities. In either case, luck was on their side as her constant scans for the Tsumetai turned up nothing but blowing leaves and an almost-equivalent to tumbleweeds in the empty streets. 

"Here!" Skidding to a stop, she grabbed Maker's hand, "right here!" 

"Hai!" Spinning, Maker took her hand back and started to the school, pausing at the gates to look at the sign. "Mugen....an advanced school?" She looked back, raising an eyebrow toward Mercury. "Why is it that you didn't go here, as opposed to Juuban?" 

Mercury managed a weak smile. "I could ask you the same thing." 

"Touche." 

"Hai," shaking her head, Mercury followed her comrade through the broken shaped-metal gates and down the walk that lead to the huge, main glass doors of the once-impressive building. "Haruka-san and Michiru-san used to go here, and so did Hotaru-chan before she died as Saturn and was reborn...." a quiet sigh, "and to answer your question, I didn't go here because I wanted to stay with my friends." 

"Hm," Maker nodded, waiting for the blue-haired senshi to enter the building. "Hai. My reasons were much the same, though slightly more complicated; Seiya, Yaten and I HAD to stay together, for the sake of finding our Princess." 

Mercury nodded slightly distractedly, closing the door behind them as softly as she could and turning with her visor ready to scan the corridor ahead. 

"A handy device, that." 

"Hai, it is. I'm surprised you yourself don't have something of the like." 

A pause and then Maker replied with; "me, too." 

Suppressing a giggle, the shorter senshi stepped ahead and scanned through the walls on either side, searching for the distinct LACK of life signs in a humanoid person that signified a Tsumetai. 

Nothing.... 

Her visor vanished with a flash as she tapped an earring. 

"Mercury?" 

"Nothing, Maker-san." She shook her head, "I can't find anything yet, but that doesn't mean that there's no one out there. We should stay alert, or we may find ourselves in a troublesome situation." 

"I agree." 

Mercury started forward again, feeling distinctly uneasy about being in a confined space and unaware as to whether there were dangers ahead. But....they needed to get to the computer lab for her to hook into the bank, so....her heels clicked loudly on the tiled halls as she walked, and beside her Maker's boots did the same. 

Too loud.... There was nothing she could do about it, though, unless she was wanting to take off the boots and go barefoot. Which is NOT a good idea. 

"Where is the lab, Mercury?" 

"Upstairs, I believe, but I've only been here a few times, so I'm not sure...." 

"Ah. I understand." 

Biting her lip, Mercury stopped walking; "what if I'm wrong? Mugen is huge...." 

"I'm sure your memory is correct." Maker smiled reassuringly, "but there's only one way to find out for sure, and so we should go and look where you remember the computer lab being. It's better to start there than anywhere else, hai?" 

A sigh. "Hai." 

She wasn't entirely sure, and that bothered her. Being used to being sure of herself, she felt shaky and uncertain, and she didn't want them to wander around for who-knew-how long....but Maker was already off and heading toward the stairs, so she really had to choice.... 

....and increasing the feeling of nervousness was a strange sensation, as if she was being watched from nearby. 

I'm putting my visor back out. 

Another flash, one that- if she saw- Maker chose to ignore, and the visor was back across her eyes, comfortable and reassuring. She scanned automatically as she sprinted to catch up with her Starlight companion, and there was something....a shape beyond one of the doors, moving toward them....two shapes....a third, smaller than the other two.... 

"Maker! Watch-" 

She was cut off by the loud slamming of a door as it opened and hit the wall behind, and then there was a black form- similar to Maker, really- tackling the brunette senshi to the ground, both of the hitting with a thump. 

"Maker-!" 

"Ami-san?!" 

Nani-?! Spinning toward the doorway, Mercury stared blankly at Saturn and Luna. Both of her friends were standing, watching the tousle on the floor in front of them with embarrassed expressions. "Hotaru-chan? Luna? What are-? If you're here, then who-?" 

"Itai! Holy hell!" 

"Healer? Is that you?" 

"What the f-! Taiki!" 

Saturn giggled almost silently, sweatdropping. "Ne, Yaten-san," she said as she and the others watched the two Starlights untangle themselves and attempt to sort themselves out to get to their feet. "I told you that you shouldn't just attack them...." 

"Shimatta," Healer rubbed an elbow, giving Maker an annoyed look. "I thought they were the Tsumetai, OKAY? I mean hell, they were sneaking around here like-" 

"Pardon me?" Maker shook her head, "it so happens that Mercury and I were being quiet for the same reason I ASSUME you were hiding in that broom closet-" 

Luna cleared her throat. "It's actually a corridor the one of the science rooms." 

"Alright then, for the same reason you were hiding in the science room." 

"Which was?" Healer snapped. 

"To avoid the Tsumetai, I assume." Luna sighed. Looking at Mercury she continued; "Ami-chan, did either you or Maker-san see Sailor Jupiter or Sailor Pluto?" 

"No, why-?" 

Saturn shook her head, "it was Jupiter-san and Pluto-san that we were hiding from. They were here, following us, but Healer-san and I managed to hide and then Luna found us shortly after that. They're probably still around here somewhere....the Tsumetai don't give up very easily...." 

"I see...." Mercury closed her eyes sadly. "Mars and Neptune were following us when we left for Mugen, so they may still be." Reaching up, she again deactivated her visor, feeling much more at ease now that she had identified the source of the eyes that she had felt. "So we have four Tsumetai to worry about now, and we still have to get to the computer lab." 

"Computer lab?" Luna tilted her head to the side, "why do you need to get there?" 

"Long story short? I'm attempting to isolate the Oscuridad's signal." The blue-haired senshi called her computer and held it up for the others to see. "I need the power of a stronger scanner. My computer can power the system, but I need to hack into a much stronger scanner. The problem is," she shook her head and banished her computer back to her inter-dimensional pocket again. "I can't recall where the lab is, for sure...." 

"I can help," Saturn spoke up, "I still have the memories from my previous life, so I know where everything is here. I can take you to the lab." 

"Good idea." 

"Shall we, then?" Luna flicked an ear, "keep your eyes open, though." 

"Hai." 

All five of them were silent as they quickly made their way up the stairs and to the computer lab, following Saturn. Luna, though Mercury wasn't surprised in the least, rested across Healer's shoulder- and the cat-loving Star Healer allowed her to do so without complaint. Mercury walked beside Saturn, glad for the comfort of a close friend nearby, and Maker took up the rear. They were all hyper-alert, worried about the possible presence of the heartless being they had once called friends. 

I was right. Mercury couldn't help but be relieved as Saturn called a halt at the doors to the lab. She didn't like being wrong, even if she was far too kind to say to. Now I just have to do the hook up and- 

"You see?" Maker's hand came down on her shoulder as the taller senshi stepped past her and through the door. "I told you that you remembered correctly." 

A nod. "Hai.'" 

She was lucky in that she'd already had some training in the realm of computer programming, and what she wasn't sure about she was able to wing with relative ease. Besides that, as Mercury worked hurriedly to hook her miniature computer into the main hard drive and integrate it into the system, she had Maker's constant help for when she faltered. 

Once she was hooked in, she set about hacking into the strongest scanning system she could think of, her fingers a blur as she worked. Healer, who was standing behind her, was keeping an eye on the door; Luna was seated next to the keyboard on the table, and Saturn and Maker had taken up positions on either side of her, watching as she worked. 

"Wait-" Maker's eyes flicked across the screen as new information came up, prompted by her expert hacking. "Mercury, where have you broken into?" 

Without looking up, the bluenette responded distractedly, "NASA." 

"....oh." 

A moment of silence, and Saturn looked at Healer, who had glanced back. The younger senshi half-smiled at the almost look of surprise on the star senshi's face, and mouthed 'wow, ne?' before Healer turned back to her watch duty. 

"Yotta!" 

"Nani, Mercury?" 

Pointing to the computer screen, Mercury smiled, looking accomplished. "Tokyo Tower." 

"Wha-?" 

Tapping her finger against the screen, she continued, her smile slowly turning into a frown; "I hacked into the NASA computer system and used my own computer to realign the satellites that are positioned over the Earth, pointing them mainly toward Japan. Then I altered the programming, using examples from my own computer, and took scans for the presence of the Oscuridad." 

"It worked?" 

A nod. "It seems that, after the firestorms, the Oscuridad itself was cloaked behind the layer of ash and smoke that covered the lower part of the atmosphere. That would be why we couldn't SEE it all this time, and possibly why my own computer couldn't scan for it. There might be a component of the smoke that was interfering." 

"Oh...." 

"Now, I've managed to isolate the main body of the Oscuridad itself," she looked around to make sure she had everyone's attention and was pleased to note that all three senshi, as well as Luna, were focused on what she was saying. "Right now, the Oscuridad is hovering in the air about two miles above the area of Tokyo Tower. From the scans I've done, it appears to be an almost meteorite shape, though much larger." 

"You mean it came to Earth as a shooting star?" Luna asked, eyes wide. 

"Hai, maybe." 

"That would explain why no one caught on before it was too late," Saturn mused softly, "no one pays much attention to a simple thing like a shooting star." 

"So we found," Maker agreed. 

"The odd thing is that I my scans don't detect any life presences on it, just the energy of the Oscuridad and nothing else." A frown, "there's nothing controlling it. No life, no will, so sentience. Just the energy of evil itself." 

"Which means," Healer concluded for her, "that if we destroy the meteorite, we destroy the Oscuridad, right?" 

"Hai, I think." 

"Good." Luna nodded, "then we've got a plan. Now we can break the communicator silence. We have to contact Usagi and Seiya and tell them t-" 

"Tell them to what?" A mocking voice laughed from the doorway, "run off to Tokyo Tower? Fly to the Oscuridad? How will you get there, senshi of love and justice? You can't Teleport. Not without us." 

Maker, Healer and Saturn, who had been standing already, whirled to face the doorway; Mercury was on her feet so fast that the chair she had been sitting on fell over, and Luna hissed loudly, her fur standing on end as her back arched angrily. 

"Really," Jupiter sighed, "you STILL think you can stand up to the Oscuridad's power?" 

"Not very smart of you." Pluto agreed, tapping a finger against the garnet rod. "You should know by now that you don't stand a chance." 

"It's you who don't stand a chance!" Saturn countered, throwing up her hand and calling her glaive, "we've been through this before. You of all people should know what I can do if I must, and-" 

"Really, shrimp," Jupiter laughed, "and then where would the power to destroy the Oscuridad come from? It seems to me that you are the only one who poses a real threat to it....or us, for that matter...." 

Saturn's lips compressed and she glared. 

They were right.... 

"JUPITER! OAK-" 

"DEAD-" 

No! They'll kill us....they'll kill us before we can- shaking her head, Mercury called her harp; "MERCURY! AQUA RHAPSODY!" 

"Ahh!" 

"Argh!" 

The wall of water collided with the two Tsumetai, ending their attacks before they could complete them. Both Tsumetai were thrown backward into the hallway, leaving the doorway open....and there were no words as first Luna, then the senshi, dashed for the exit. Saturn rounded the corner and started down the hallway first, followed closely by Maker and Healer, and finally by Mercury, who paused long enough to retrieve her computer- 

-her heels again slapped against the floor loudly as she ran, skimming past her former-friends....so close she could almost touch them.... 

"Gotcha'!" 

"Ah!" The blue-haired senshi fell, barely catching herself, as Jupiter's hand closed on her ankle. 

"Mercury!" Ahead, the other stopped, turning to aid her- 

-and both Jupiter and Pluto were already on their feet, Mercury held tightly against Jupiter's chest. 

A human shield.... 

"Ami-san!" 

"Ami!" 

"Ah..." Mercury gasped, gagging as Jupiter's hand closed tightly on her throat. "Just...." 

"STAR GENTLE-" 

But Pluto's garnet rod was pointed toward Mercury in the blink of an eye. 

"No!" 

"Ami!" 

Gasping again, Mercury managed to wrench an arm free; "just go!" 

"But-" 

"Mercury!" 

"Ami-chan!" 

"SHABON SPRAY!" 

The thick fog of Mercury's attack filled the hallway, blinding the Tsumetai more than the senshi. They were closer, after all....and the senshi watched helplessly as the shadowy shapes in front of them twisted and writhed. Mercury was struggling. 

Then- 

"JUST GO! PLEASE!" 

"But-" 

"Let's go," Healer shouted, "she knows what she's doing!" 

Saturn and Luna followed without comment, though their eyes were sad. Maker, however, faltered before running after them all. Purple eyes shone, darkly and with an anguish she would never admit to anyone. 

Ami.... 

"Maker! Just go-" 

"DEAD-" 

"GO! PLEASE, GO!" 

"-SCREAM!" 

Shutting her eyes tightly, Maker spun and raced away. 

Mercury's last scream echoed in her ears as she ran, leaving her closest friend- and a part of her heart- behind.   
  


__________   
  


Me: Okie! Two more chapters! Yosha! ^_^ Yay. Review, minna! I just live on my reviews! 


	13. A Valiant Sacrifice! The Lowering Of The...

Disclaimer: As ususal, I don't own Sailor Moon. Yeah. Sucks, ne? ^^;; 

Oooh....*blinkness* I'm getting some rather testy reviews, so I feel I should say something to those who have expressed....worries....alrighty! ^^ I swear, I SWEAR that there's at least a semi-happy ending to this! I swear! But it's kind of hidden, and if you're a big Seiya/Usagi fan then I suppose it depends on your take on the ending....anyway, keep reading and let me know what you think, ne? ^_~ 

Special Note: Doumo arigato gozaimasu to my brother, Trunks, who helped me come up with the perfect way to end this chapter. Trunks-chan, you might not be the best writer in the world but damn! You can come up with kick-butt ideas! 

~Umbroso Estrella~

~A Valiant Sacrifice! The Lowering Of The Silence Glaive!~

  
  


Sailor Moon wrung her hands together nervously, her eyes darting around the streets nearby. "Where are they? They should have been here by now...." 

"It's okay," Fighter rested a hand on her shoulder, "they'll be here." 

"Hai...." 

It was only thirty or so minutes since Luna had contacted them, after all, and logically (assuming there was a logical molecule in Usagi's head) it would take at least that amount of time for the others to reach Tokyo Tower, where they had told Sailor Moon and Star Fighter they would meet them. 

But there was something else.... 

Something in Luna's voice.... Sailor Moon thought uneasily, her eyes continuing to wander the deserted roads around them in search of the Tsumetai. Something that makes me think that something's happened....again.... 

Sighing quietly, the blonde moonchild turned to look at her companion. Fighter was only a half-step away, watching the streets the same way she was; why was it that the Star Senshi didn't appear as worried as she felt? It was frustrating, really, and Sailor Moon was beginning to wonder. 

"Ne, Fighter?" 

"Hm?" 

"....aren't you worried?" 

Fighter turned toward her and smiled slightly, her dark eyes clouded. "Of course I am." 

"But-" 

"I'm not freaking out?" 

"Well...." 

"Hai, hai." A weak chuckle, "I trust Taiki and Yaten." She paused and then corrected herself with a half-grin; "well, I trust Taiki, anyway. Taiki'll get them all here alright." She frowned, then; "Yaten might snap and blow up half the city if someone annoys him, though...." 

Sailor Moon had to giggle, and Fighter smiled again. "Arigato, Fighter." 

"No problem." 

Turning back to the streets, the two of them again dissolved into their own personal sets of worries; Sailor Moon about the well being of everyone, her heart already broken at the loss of so many friends, and Fighter about her Starlight sisters. Okay, so they weren't actually SISTERS, just like when they were in their Earthian civilian forms they weren't actually brothers....but that didn't mean she worried about them any less. No, they had been together- fighting side by side- for far too long. 

And damn it, I care way too much about them now. 

It was annoying at times.... 

"Maker-san!" Sailor Moon's voice called, suddenly, excitedly, "Healer-san! Luna! Hotaru-chan!" 

"Usagi-san...." Saturn panted, slowing to a stop only a foot away from her senshi elder; "are you and Fighter-? You're okay." She took a handful of deep breaths and looked down as Luna tugged at her boot. Picking the cat up, she glanced back over her shoulder at the two Starlights whom were just behind her. 

"....." Fighter followed the young soldier's gaze. Something in Maker's eyes....something happened. But....what could have...? She was trying to think of a way to phrase the question when Sailor Moon spoke again. 

"Saturn, Luna....where's Ami-chan?" 

Silence. 

And in that silence, Fighter could already tell what they were going to say. Sailor Moon, however, didn't seem to understand at all. Either that, or she didn't want to accept it. Frantically, she looked back at Healer and Maker. 

"Healer-san, Maker-san...." 

Without a word, Healer looked toward Maker. The brunette Starlight took a breath and barely met Sailor Moon's eyes before shaking her head shortly. Behind the calm and composed mask that she was wearing, Fighter could see a deep and painful void of grief.... 

A gasp from the blonde and Sailor Moon's hands were covering her mouth, "oh, no...." 

"Gomen ne, Serenity-sama," Saturn looked down, blinking away tears; "I'm sorry. There was nothing we could do." 

"No....Ami-chan...." tears welled, and the moonchild closed her eyes tightly. After a moment, she opened them again, and Fighter was shocked to see a flatness that she didn't like in her Odango's normally sparkling blue orbs. She swallowed thickly and took a deep breath, then; "Maker, what have you figured out?" 

"U-sagi-chan...." Luna said slowly, "are....you alright?" 

"Hai." 

Flat. Nothing. 

Odango.... Concerned, Fighter reached out to gently squeeze her hand. "Odango?" 

"I'm....fine...." 

"No you're not." 

"Hai. I am." 

Sighing, Fighter looked at her closely. "Odango, you're-" 

"I'm fine!" Pulling away from her, Sailor Moon glared with tear-filled eyes, and although Fighter wasn't happy to see her crying, there was emotion there. The flatness had been frightening, to say the least. "Fighter, I'm fine. I just....I lost another....another friend. My best friend, this time, and...." her sentence was cut off when her throat constricted, and she shook her head before turning back to Maker again. "Maker-san, please, what have you found?" 

Maker, who was in just as much pain as Sailor Moon but refused to admit it, cleared her throat. "Merc- uh, we managed to track down the Oscuridad; it's concealing itself behind the layer of smoke and ash that is currently covering the lower atmosphere." 

"The Oscuridad...." 

"Hai." The tallest of the Starlights nodded grimly. "So we know where it is. Do we know what we have to do, though?" 

"Destroy it." Luna replied immediately, whiskers twitching. 

"....but, is it even that simple?" Healer, who had until then been silent, asked. "What happens after the Oscuridad is gone? The Earth is still finished, barren, and everyone we....care about...." she paused, reaching up to again brush her fingers against the bandaging on her neck and no doubt thinking of the blonde girl that had died in her arms, "....everyone is dead." She looked around at them; "yes, I agree with you that the Oscuridad must be destroyed, but what then?" 

Is it possible for Odango to look any sadder? Fighter wondered silently, her eyes drifting from Sailor Moon to Saturn and Luna, neither of whom looked much better than their princess. But....they have nothing....no one to return to once this if over with. All their friends, their families, their homes....are gone. We're fighting alongside them, but....we can go home when this is all over.... 

Sailor Moon looked down, "what CAN we do?" Holding her hands around the center of her bow, she mentally called the Ginzuishou from her brooch, closing her eyes as the energy and shine of the crystal came into view. "If I have any power left after the Oscuridad, I'll use it to give the Earth a new start...." 

"Usagi-chan!" Luna gasped, "you can't!" 

"Serenity-sama," Saturn shook her head violently, dark locks of hair flying, "if you use the Ginzuishou....if you use that much of it's energy....it'll kill you! You can't or you'll die! You know that...." trailing off, she carefully set Luna down and straightened to meet Sailor Moon's eyes. "No. As a member of the Outer Solar System, I cannot allow you to-" 

"What other way is there?" Sailor Moon interrupted sadly, "besides the Ginzuishou?" 

"Unfortunately...." Maker said slowly, "that was the only way I could come up with as well...." 

"No." Saturn repeated. 

Behind Maker, Healer snorted. "She's as stubborn as I am." 

"No?" Maker echoed softly, "there is no other way, Saturn." 

But the younger senshi shook her head, looking down. "There is." 

"Nani?" Sailor Moon blinked, a surprised reaction that Star Maker shared. "Hotaru-chan...?" 

"Hai, there is." Reaching one arm upward, Saturn called her glaive. Closing her fingers around the thin handle of the staff of death, she brought it toward herself, shutting her eyes for a short moment before looking at Sailor Moon again. "There's me." 

Luna's red eyes were wide. "Saturn...." 

"Hotaru-chan!" Sailor Moon exclaimed, still holding the Ginzuishou in her outstretched hands, "you know what your powers will do!" 

"I do." The girl agreed, "the power of death is a double-edged sword. I will die as well. But-" she paused as Sailor Moon opened her mouth to object, and held up a hand to stave off the worried moonchild's words. "I also know what using the Ginzuishou will do to you." 

"But-" 

"Usagi-san...." Saturn uttered a sad sigh, turning luminescent violet eyes to the darkened sky. "Death is my gift, and it is my curse. This is a burden I have had to bear for as long as I can remember....and it is something I knew I would have to face, some day, as I have in so many lifetimes before this one." 

"Hotaru, you-" 

"Gomen nasai, Serenity-sama, but in my position of Sailor Saturn, I cannot allow you to use the Ginzuishou. I cannot allow you to die." Another shake of her head, "not when there is another way." 

Luna turned to Sailor Moon, "despite my feelings against losing another loved one," the cat said softly, "I....have to agree with what Saturn is saying. Hotaru-chan is....a very brave young woman....but you, Usagi-chan, of all people, know how strong the will of the Outer Senshi is when it comes to defending their princess." 

"But, I...." 

"Now," the little soldier grasped her glaive and gave Sailor Moon a sad smile. "Please, Serenity-sama, use the Ginzuishou....not to destroy the Oscuridad, but to send me into the past." Looking up again, she took on a determined stance. "If I destroy it then, Usagi-san....if the Oscuridad is stopped in the past, then none of this-" she glanced around at the wreckage that had once been Tokyo, "-will ever happen. Life will go on....and everyone else....Minako-san....Ami-san....Setsuna-mama.....Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa....they will all still be....alive...." 

There was a long silence as everyone digested what the young-but-wise girl was saying; Fighter continued to watch Sailor Moon worriedly. Yes, this seemed to be the only way- the only answer that wouldn't involve losing the Moon Princess- and it was also a solution that would save the world from the devastation it had already suffered. The Earth would live, and humans would continue on as if nothing had happened. The sailor senshi would never suffer the horrible deaths they had.... 

"Why are you all looking so sad?" Saturn's voice cut through the ominous quiet, trying to comfort them. "Doujobu, honto ni." 

"But...." 

"How?" Healer asked bitterly, "how is it all alright?" 

"There's hope." 

"Hope...." 

"Hai." Nodding, the senshi of destruction turned to Sailor Moon one final time. "Onegai, Serenity-sama. Please, use the Ginzuishou." A soft smile, "and believe that everything will be fine. Believe, Serenity-sama. It's all any of us can do right now." 

Tears, which had been threatening to spill from Sailor Moon's eyes for some time, began to stream down her face. Blinking them back, she nodded, a barely-visible motion, and held the Ginzuishou out in front of herself. 

"Hotaru-chan...." 

Saturn looked down, "hai, Luna?" 

"Arigato. Good luck." 

A soft smile from the girl. "Sayonara, Luna." 

"Sayonara...." the cat looked down, then; "Usagi-chan, no-" 

"How sweet." A familiar voice chuckled, interrupting. "My little daughter plans to sacrifice herself to defeat us." And as the remaining senshi of Light whirled to face the Tsumetai, Sailor Neptune continued; "I never thought I'd live to see this, not that I didn't wish to. I mean really," she laughed again, "the smallest Sailor Senshi going out in a blaze of glory?" 

"To be honest," Jupiter commented from where she was standing, a few feet away, "I find it rather cliche." 

"Do you?" Mars asked, smirking. "Cliche or not, she intends to die." 

"You...." Healer snarled, her hand clutching her locket tightly. 

"Yes," another voice said, brightly and at the same time menacingly as the senshi of Mercury stepped into view, followed by Pluto, "us." 

Maker gasped, "Ami!" 

"Ami-chan!" Sailor Moon shook her head, "no...." 

"What?" Mercury asked, tipping her head to the side, "you didn't expect to see me, Usagi? I wouldn't miss Little Saturn's sacrifice for anything. You know how I love to see new things...." 

"And," Mars added, "since she means to die in any case, we thought we'd give her a hand." 

Growling softly, Saturn held her glaive in a defensive position, placing herself between Sailor Moon and the Tsumetai. There was only a split second before Fighter was doing the same, and Healer and Maker readied themselves as well. 

"What, Hotaru, dear?" Pluto wondered, smiling at her 'daughter'. "You don't want your Michiru-mama and I to be here for your death? Ah, well, I suppose we can't do anything to change that. But that glare is most certainly annoying, so I suppose I'll just get on with it." Brandishing the Garnet Rod, she pointed it toward Saturn. "DEAD-" 

"SILENT-" 

"-SCREAM!" 

"-WALL!" Throwing her glaive into the air, Saturn grimaced, "uh....U-sagi-san...." 

"SILVER MOON! CRYSTAL POWER-" 

"FIRE SOUL!" 

"Ahh!" Jumping to the side, Sailor Moon managed to scramble behind Saturn's Silent Wall just in time to avoid Mars' attack, and leaving her own attack unfinished. Still clutching the Tier, she spun back around, "SILVER MOON-" 

"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!" 

"DEEP SUBMERGE!" 

"-CRYSTAL POWER KISS!" 

The power of Eternal Sailor Moon, while awe-inspiring, was not enough to combat the two combined attacks. Not with only one attack of her own to block them both, anyway, and she was again forced to leap out of the way. 

"Itai!" Wincing when she hit the ground and rolled, she clanced over her shoulder just in time for another attack to stream toward her. This one, coming from Mars, was of course fire-related, and the fire caught her wings, singing them as she dove forward. "Ahhh!" 

"Sailor Moon!" 

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" 

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!" 

Fighter's attack collided with Mercury's, creating a blinding flash of light and driving the senshi of thunder back as the raven-haired Starlight made a run for Sailor Moon's side. Snarling, Mercury lunged for her- 

"STAR GENTLE UTERUS!" 

Driven back once again, Mercury cursed loudly. "Shimatta! Kisama!" 

Maker faced her down silently but determinedly, and the two were still for a time.... 

"Ah!" 

A gasp from Saturn made the remaining Light senshi turn toward her; the younger senshi was struggling to fight off both Neptune and Pluto at the same time, and wasn't having very much luck. She only HAD one attack, after all, and if she used it, everything would be over for the world.... 

"DEEP SUBMERGE!" 

"Hotaru-chan!" Luna shouted, "abunai!" 

Tripping in her haste to escape the attack, Saturn landed hard on her side. Her glaive skittered out of her hand, stopping a few feet away, and she quickly pushed herself up, scrambling to re-claim it. Her hand clamped onto the weapon just in time for her to jump out of the way yet again. This time she landed a bit more gracefully, rolling, and was on her feet again, glaive ready in a short second. 

"She thinks she can stop us?" A voice called from the roof of a nearby building, and a blur of black jumped down to land in front of Saturn. Flicking out his staff, Tuxedo Mask raised it, preparing to strike the senshi of destruction down. 

"Sailor Moon! Now!" Luna commanded, her voice carrying across the battlefield, wavering with emotion, "the Ginzuishou! Use the Ginzuishou, now! Saturn must be sent to the past!" 

"....h-hai!" Quickly calling the crystal out again, Sailor Moon held it into the air; "Ginzuishou! Please! For the Earth! For this world, and our future! Send Sailor Saturn back to combat the Oscuridad! To destroy it before it can destroy us! Ginzuishou, please! Now! NOW-!" 

A flash of light sounded from the crystal, which hummed with power. 

"Saturn!" Sailor Moon called to the smaller senshi, "good luck! Hotaru-chan!" 

Saturn smiled sadly, "arigato, Serenity-sama. Sayonara...." Closing her eyes, she could feel the power of the Ginzuishou pull her through time and space....and when she opened them again, she was no longer standing near the other senshi, or the Tsumetai. 

A barren, rocky landscape. 

Shadowed crags and sharp jutting rocks. 

The aura of evil was overwhelming, and she shivered. 

The Oscuridad....I'm on the Oscuridad.... 

Far below, past the clouds and the blue of the sky, she could see the Earth. 

Blue, bright.... 

Alive.... 

Alive.... 

And the Oscuridad was very quickly traveling toward it. 

It won't be alive for long, if I don't do what I came here for.... Allowing herself a single moment to cherish the sight of the thriving Earth below, Saturn raised her glaive. Onegai....please, please....Kami-sama....let this work.... 

Steeling herself, she began; "SILENCE-" 

And at that moment, in the Tokyo she had left behind, Sailor Star Healer stiffened, her empathy warning her that something was going to happen. She was about to spin toward Sailor Moon, a warning caught in her throat, but was interrupted by a savage kick from Mars. 

Stopping, she raised her locket, an angry flash in her emerald eyes. 

"-GLAIVE-" 

"Sailor Moon! Watch it!" Shoving the blonde out of the way, Fighter rolled after her as Tuxedo Mask's staff slammed into the ground where she had been only seconds before. Scrambling up, Fighter glared at the former-guardian of Earth. "Bastard...." 

Tuxedo Mask chuckled, "such harsh words," and leapt forward, swinging his cane downward- 

"Fighter!" Sailor Moon shrieked. "Abunai!" 

Caught off-guard, Fighter couldn't get out of the way in time, and winced, preparing herself for the impact; but, much to her surprise (and apparently Tuxedo Mask's as well, by the look on his face), the masked man's staff vanished only seconds before it could collide with Fighter's unprepared form. 

"Nani-?!" 

And very shortly after that, Tuxedo Mask himself began to fade away, followed by the rest of the Tsumetai....Jupiter....Neptune....Pluto....Mars....and Mercury....they vanished even as the senshi watched in shock. 

"What's going on here?!" Sailor Moon wailed. 

"Saturn!" Luna responded, "she must be-" 

"-SURPRISE!" 

Across the barrier of time, Saturn's glaive lowered to the ground, tipping the scale between life and death, and delivering the attack that only she had the power to possess. In a shower of sparks and a flash of intense light, the Oscuridad was reduced to tiny shreds of what it had been, which showered through the atmosphere as falling stars to burn up upon entry. 

Sayonara.... 

A vague shimmering could be seen as Saturn's spirit escaped through space, heading for the planet it called home.... 

But for those in the Darkened Tokyo, things didn't pass quite that quickly; the Tsumetai were gone, and as the Starlights, Sailor Moon and Luna watched, the city also began to disappear....buildings first, then the surrounding streets.... 

"Ah! Fighter! Maker!" 

Spinning to face Healer, the others were horrified to see her begin to vanish, too. 

"Healer-san!" 

Eyes wide, Healer looked around herself; "Saturn's done it!" She cried, "she's done it!" Much to everyone's surprise, she smiled. "She was right....there is hope, after all....for a new world and a second chance...." 

"Healer-san...." Sailor Moon repeated, softer, "sayonara...." turning to Fighter, she tried to give a brave smile; around them, Luna and Star Maker were almost gone, turned ghostly as the dimension reverted to what it should have been. "Fighter, I...." 

"Odango-" 

"....you know that I...." 

"I know....and I...." 

"....I know...." tears glistening in her eyes, Sailor Moon reached out and pulled Fighter toward her, hugging the Star Senshi tightly. "I'm sorry....things won't be the same....Mamoru will be....and...." 

"It's alright...." 

"....but...." 

Smiling, Fighter tipped the moonchild's head up. "I understand." 

"But I really do...." 

"I love you, too...." 

And then there was nothing.   
  


__________   
  


Me: Oi, oi! ^^ One more chapter! Anyway, sorry I haven't updated a lot lately. Have you ever worked two jobs and had a brother who (though he's good for brainstorming and coming up with kick-butt ideas) is obsessed with MSN and won't get off the dang computer? _ Yeah. Well, anyway, review my dear readers, and tell me what you think! One more chapter to go!   
  


Seriously, though, when you read the next chapter, bear with it until a few paragraphs in....you'll see what I mean when it comes out....^^;; Ja! 


	14. New Beginnings: Once Over Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon! (Short, sweet & to the point this time!) 

Before I give you my U.E. notes, I want to mention that Cassandra Sisenta and I started a website -- it's dedicated to a long, intricate timeline that she and I made up for Kinmokusei and the nagareboshi senshi. There's all kind of original characters, profiles, etc. and we're working on the fiction as well. Though it doesn't have much up now, check it out: 

http://www.geocities.com/starlights_quartet_stage_on/ 

Now....okay, this is it! ;_; My first Starlights fic has come to an end! It's sad, kind of, but at the same time I'm happy to have finished it. ^^ Thanks so very much for all the support you've given me through this....my reviews were mediocre until I started writing Starlights fanfics, and now I think I've found my forte! LOL Seriously, thanks a lot!   
  


~Umbroso Estrella~

~New Beginnings: Once Over Again~

  
  


.... "I can't believe Kakyuu-hime let us come," Maker said thoughtfully as they approached their landing destination; one of the balconies near the top of Tokyo tower. "I thought she would have wanted us to stay with her. Especially after all we went through to reunite with her in the first place." 

"Hn." Healer made a face; "what I can't believe if that she let SEIYA come...." 

"Hey!" 

"Healer, that was uncalled for." 

"Exactly." Fighter agreed, then immaturely stuck her tongue out at the silver-haired senshi who was a foot to the left of her. Healer glowered and opened her mouth to reply, but before she could say anything, Maker interrupted. 

"Focus or we won't land properly." She told them sternly. 

....and despite Star Fighter's immaturity....and Star Healer's stubbornness....they both shut up and focused on Star Maker. Immature, stubborn or both, neither of them wanted to miss their landing zone and fall from the top of Tokyo Tower.... 

Which would suck. Fighter thought to herself as her boots touched the ground. It was GOOD to feel something under her feet again, especially after so long traveling through the darkness of space. With a stifled grin, Seiya's transformation was reversed. Then, himself once again- not that Star Fighter wasn't a part of him, he really did treasure that side of his personality- he stretched his arms over his head and looked at the others. Both had transformed back, and were standing nearby.... "it's good to be back!" 

"Yeah, yeah..." Yaten muttered to himself, rolling his eyes. 

Waving him off, Seiya walked over to the balcony and peered downward, his eyes quickly lighting on a flash of golden pigtails below. Grinning, he spun around again, "well? Let's go! C'mon, c'mon!" Shoving at Yaten's back- the silver-haired boy was less than enthusiastic about going down and meeting the Earthian senshi who were waiting below- he ushered them to the elevators. "Jeez, Yaten, I figured you'd be HAPPY to see Aino-san again!" 

Yaten growled and swiped at him, making Taiki shake his head. 

I don't care! Seiya thought brightly, grinning still, I'M glad to be back... 

Much as he was looking forward to seeing Usagi again, he did, however, hesitate at the bottom floor. And Yaten found it extremely amusing, as could be told from his snickering, when Seiya did a quick Haruka-check before exiting to the street outside. 

"Oi, Odango!" He crowed, once he was sure that the senshi of wind wasn't there to Space Sword him back to Kinmoku. Giving the blonde a mocking salute, he continued with; "long time no see!" 

"It HAS been a while, hasn't it?" 

"Hai," Seiya agreed, patting one of Usagi's dumplings contentedly, "but we said we'd come visit, and here we are!" 

Across from them, the combination of happy squealing and annoyed exclamations told them that Minako had found her way to Yaten's arm again; Taiki was already engaged in a conversation with Ami and Rei. 

"So, what's it like to travel at the speed of light?" Makoto asked, glancing upward. 

A chuckle. "Overrated." 

"I can imagine." A soft voice said, catching their attention. 

"Setsuna-san!" Usagi said, surprised, as she turned, "Hotaru-chan, nani-?" 

Setsuna smiled, then turned her attention to Hotaru. The little girl was gazing upward with an intent and melancholy expression on her face, her eyes pinned on some unknown point in space. 

"It's ending...." the senshi of destruction whispered. 

"Huh?" Minako, who had wandered over with Yaten in tow, blinked. "What're you talking about-" 

And she turned her eyes, following Hotaru's gaze, just in time to see the flash of white light that lit the sky above them. Gasping, the senshi all looked away, shielding their eyes from the blast, before turning back in wonder to watch a thousand tiny shooting stars race toward earth. 

"What the hell was-" 

"Nagareboshi?" 

"What do you suppose..." 

Hotaru shook her head with a sad smile. "It's over." 

"What's over, Hotaru-chan?" 

"Nothing." The girl's eyes remained trained on a shimmer of light that no one else had noticed. She watched solemnly as the stream of sparkling light vanished toward the planet she knew only too well, and then looked back toward Setsuna. "Never mind. Setsuna-mama, let's go home." 

"Hai." 

There was silence for a moment as they watched the two outer senshi walk away, then Usagi turned back to Seiya, an almost embarrassed look on her face. "Gomen ne," she apologized, "sometimes they're hard to understand...." 

Seiya shrugged, still looking upward at the shooting stars that raced the sky above. 

"Seiya?" 

There was something.... 

"Um, Seiya?" 

A feeling.... 

"Ne, ne! Seiya!" 

Like he'd forgotten something important.... 

"Hell-oooo? Earth to Seiya!" 

"Huh? Itai!" Wincing when Usagi tugged on his ponytail, he looked at her, "nani, Odango?" 

Usagi looked at him strangely. "What're you DOING?" 

"....nothing," casting a final glance to the stars, he grinned again, "nothing, Odango!" 

It didn't matter, anyway....   
  


********** 

Me: **sighness** Well, that's it! I'm torn between being happy and being sad. ;_; ^_^ For those of you who didn't get it -- Saturn went back and used her glaive to destroy the Oscuridad in the past. Thus, events returned to the way they should have been. Yes, Setsuna and Hotaru knew that something was happening; why? Because Setsuna is the guardian of Time, and Hotaru's just like that, ne? ^_~ They don't remember EXACTLY, but they know something happened.   
  


Anyway, I've ben kicking some ideas around for a sequel, but it still needs a lot of work. ^^;; Keep an eye out, and some time in the next couple of months, you might see it come out. I don't know how it'll turn out, but I guess I can try, ne?   
  


Oh, and before I forget! ^^ I've started recording of a Radio Play of U.E. -- casting's already complete, and we're recording the Trailers right now. If you're interested, the official site for my productions is here: http://www.geocities.com/uchuno_sakuhin/   
  


Thanks again!   
  


Ja, 

~Senashenta ;) 


End file.
